Three Words
by LegendThriller
Summary: It's easy to get what you want when you know someone loves you as much as they do. TNA fic, AJ Styles, Team Canada, Alex Shelley, OC goodness. rated M for sexy sexiness. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Dolly Paliti parked her Chevy at the very back of the building, terrified of what was to come next. She had left her home all the way in Canada to come here and now she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go through with it.

The bright pink gym bag that was in the back seat was brought up to the front so she could change out of her clothes. Off went the old Pantara concert t-shirt and track pants and on came the black shirt thats hung off of her shoulders and the blue jeans with the hole in the knee. She ran a brush through her hair, trying her best to make herself seem presentable, but then she remebered: She has had only five hours of sleep in three days.

Putting on some eyeliner, Dolly sighed. There was just no use into looking good when you felt awful.

The long walk from her Chevy to the building was enough to make her take a rest by the side. She leaned against the wall, hands on her knees and eyes on the ground, not looking at anybody that walked by her. A few cat calls were made in her direction and even a couple of girls that walked by would say something to her, something unflattering and insulting.

"Hey Blondie!" one girl called over, her brown hair on top of her head, "get the fuck out of here, you aren't going to last!"

Dolly shoved her hands in her pocket and charged forward, reaching the front of the building. When she was sure she had her wallet in the back pocket, she flung the door open and barged into the area. No one was around and all she could feel were her insecurities creeping up on her again.

She walked in with her hands in her jeans and shoulders hunched forward, the guy in the chair looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Can I help you?" he asked, his voice startling her.

"Um...I'm here about the wrestling school..." she whispered, her eyes focused on the ground.

With a laugh, he stood up from the chair and walked over to her, his eyes looking down at the top of her head. "You? Want to wrestle?" he asked. Dolly nodded her head slowly, still avoiding to make eye contact. "Look at me," he demanded.

The side of her cheek was being nibbled on by her teeth as she looked up at the much taller man, the green eyes of her showing how insecure she was. When he saw her eyes finally looked up, he squeezed her cheeks together as hard as he could and backed her up against the metal door, slamming it from the amount of strength. "You know, once you pay for classes, there's no turning back. This becomes you're life. All of your free time is spent here so you can perfect your craft. Any socializing outside of here is spent with your fellow trainees because they become your family, your friends and your eniemes. If you aren't going to put your all into this business, then leave right now because this will occupie your life until the day you die. Do you understand?" He released his grip from her cheeks as he walked baco to his desk, sitting on top of it. His ice blue eyes, almost grey, stared at her intensely as she stood on the spot, her hands reaching to rub her cheeks together.

"It's taking you a long time to answer," he pointed out. Dolly gave a small smile as she reached into her back pocket and took out her wallet, staring at it intensely. Tossing it to the man across from her, she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Take everything that's in there, it's all I have right now. I'll find a job and continue to pay you until I'm all paid off, but please...just let teach me to wrestle. I came all the way from Hamilton, Ontario to be here because this is all I want to do. This is my passion, this is my dream. I beg you to train me because I refuse to leave here until you say yes," she told him confidently.

He opened up the wallet and took out a wad of multi-coloured bills confusingly. "What the..."

"It's all I have. It's $535 in Canadian, which is $464 and sixty four cents American. Please," she begged, "please teach me. This is all I want to do..."

Looking through the rest of her wallet, he reached in the front and looked at her birth certificate. "Dolly? Your parent's named you Dolly?" She nodded her head quickly as she continued to chew at the inside of her lip. Sticking out his hand, he gave her a warm smile when he saw she accepted his hand shake. "Austin Aries. I'll be your teacher," he introduced himself.

With a huge rush of adreanline, Dolly let out a squeel and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a hug. "Thank you so much! Oh my God, thank you thank you thank you!" When she let go, Austin stared down at her, those brown eyes of his going back to the intense form they were just moments earlier.

"There won't be any of that," he whispered, his face red from embarassment.

"No sir, absoloutley not," she answered, looking down at her feet.

"Classes begin tomorrow at 7 in the evening. Will you be here?" he questioned as he sat back down in his leather chair.

"Yes sir."

"Great. I'll see you then." With a nod, Dolly excused herself from the room, closing the large metal door behind her.

LegendSpeaking: So, here's the thing. I basically have this story finished, and it's going to be updated anyways. But that doesn't mean you still can't review it. Come on, you know you missed me ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong. Something had gone terribly wrong. Dolly shot up and instantly grabbed a hold of her knee, biting down on her lip to prevent from screaming. They had practiced the move so many times before, and every other time it had gone smoothly, except this once.

She laid back down on the mat, holding her knee to her chest as Candy came over to her side immediately. "Are you OK?" She asked, helping Dolly sit up; they were having a practice match in the ring until she landed wrong.

"Step back, step back..." Austin made his way to the ring, pushing Candy out of the way. "What hurts?" he asked Dolly.

She hissed in pain as she did her best to hold back tears. "My knee..." her breaths were quick and shallow as

Austin took her leg in his hands and tried to straighten for her. She screamed in pain as he leg was hardly touched, and she allowed the first tear to roll down her cheek.

"Pick her up. I'll take her to the hospital. Class is over." He walked behind her and lifted her off of the ground with Candy supporting her other side. Dolly could feel her knee swelling as she hobbled her way to his car. She didn't want to say anything, didn't want to look weak in front of her teacher...this was embarrassing enough.

She found a pillow in the back seat and propped her injured leg upon it, wincing in pain. Dolly closed her eyes as she leaned her head on the side window, wiping away another tear. The last thing she wanted was for her teacher to think she was weak, because she definitely wasn't.

Austin entered his car, turned around to look at Dolly. She looked tired, defenseless and in pain. Her bottom lip was quivering as she looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with him. "Hey," he whispered, grabbing her hand with his, "you're going to be all right."

She gave his hand a squeeze and a weak smile, still holding back her tears. Her green eyes stared at her knee, watching it swell and throb in pain, making her want to scream as loud as she could and cry every possible tear that her body would allow her. Instead, she just kept her head on the window and didn't pay attention to him as he drove way over the speed limit, just so she could get checked out at the nearest hospital.

By the time they got there, she had fallen asleep and was only awoken because Austin was trying to lift her without waking her up. "Can you put any pressure on your leg?" he asked, once they were out of the car.

Placing her good leg on the ground, Dolly had little balance as she couldn't even straighten out her left leg without wincing. "It hurts!" she yelled unintentionally, letting all the tears go. "It hurts so fucking much..." In a swift movement, Austin picked her up and carried her into the emergency section of the hospital, not putting her down until they were able to find three chairs: two for them to sit on, and one for her leg.

"All right, paper work time," he mumbled. "Name?"

She smiled. "Austin, I hurt my knee. I can fill it out myself."

"You need to rest. What is your name?"

"Dolly Grace Paliti."

"Age?"

"18."

"Where are you from?"

"Hamilton, Ontar..."

"Chicago, Illinois."

She stared at him confusingly, scrunching her eyebrows together. "Chicago?" she questioned.

"Play along. Why are you here?"

Rolling her eyes, she began to laugh. "I fell down the stairs because I tripped over a cordless phone," she answered.

This time, Austin rolled his eyes. "Injured knee," he mumbled. "Blah blah blah...and, you're done. I'll go hand it in." He stood up and walked over to the front desk, leaving Dolly behind. She couldn't help but smile at how playful he was while they filled out the application, a complete 180 from the Austin she was used to. He had a grin, nice eyes, and a personality that she could easily play into.

By the time he returned, she could feel her eyes closing. "Doll face, you got to stay awake," he told her with a nudge, sitting back down next to her. "Look alive and all that fun stuff. Tell me about yourself."

Dolly shifted uncomfortably in her seat, taking her hand to scratch the back of her head. What was she supposed to tell him that he already didn't know? "I like wrestling," she finally said, throwing the obvious out there, "and I like the colour pink. And shoes. I really like shoes."

"What about your family? Mom, Dad..what about those older brothers that beat you up and made you tough?" he asked, turning around so he was facing her.

"No siblings; I'm an only child. I think I might have a half brother or something out there...I don't know. My mom left when I wasn't even a year old so it was just me and my Dad my whole life, well...until I came here anyways."

His heart broke. He watched as her eyes shifted around the room, focusing on her leg, then to the little kid that was cradled in his mother's arms and back to her leg again. She was uncomfortable with the conversation that was for sure, he could even see her hands fidget with the hair elastic she always wore on her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he managed to whisper, his eyes still watching her hands. "You didn't have to say anything..."

"Eh," she responded with a shrug of her shoulders, "you asked. Might as well answer, right?"

"But if you were uncomfortable with it..."

"Tell me about your family. You never say anything about them," she cut him off, getting the attention off of her. "I want to know about the older brothers that beat you up to make you tough." She smiled as she quoted him from earlier once she saw him smile back.

So she listened. She listened as he told her about his sisters, how old they were, how much trouble they caused and would always blame it on him because he was the oldest. Dolly learned about his parent's divorce, his decision to not live with either of them and moving out on his own. The main reason why he was a wrestler.

She could've listened to him all day but a doctor had to come out and call her in, finally to get her knee checked out.

"So, Miss...Dolly. What happened?" The doctor looked over the clipboard, scanning over the sheet that Austin had filled out earlier. "How did you hurt your knee?"

"I uh...fell wrong. This was just stupid because I've done the move a million times before and..."

"Excuse me? The move?"

Dolly looked at the doctor then, her eyes freezing on their name tag: Dr. Linz. How was she supposed to explain the move? "Well, see, I was supposed to flip myself over her back, and then..."

"She's training to become a wrestler," Austin cut Dolly off.

"Oh. I thought it was fake?" Dr. Linz asked. Dolly and Austin looked at each other, both of them rolling their eyes.

"Well, let's go get you x-rayed. Does your boyfriend want to come?" she asked, opening the door to get a wheel chair.

"My...my boyfriend?" Dolly asked.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Austin exclaimed, louder than he had wanted. "I'm her teacher. No. No, we are not dating."

"God no," Dolly responded. "He's my teacher."

"Oh. OK then..." the doctor wheeled the chair into the room, helping Dolly settle herself on it and made sure she was comfortable.

After her x-rays, Austin and Dolly sat together in the waiting room, waiting for the results. "I don't think it'll be too bad," he assured her. "The swelling has gone down a little bit."

"They gave me Tylenol 3's; everything has gone dow..." she yawned in mid-sentence and without thinking about it, laid her head on his shoulder."I'm so tired."

She closed her eyes, letting a puff of air out through her cheeks. "I'm tired and hungry."

He laughed as he wraped an arm around her, bringing her closer. Her arm was thrown across his torso as she snuggled her head into his chest. "Food, food, food," she mumbled, feeling her eyes getting heavier and heavier.

Austin let her lay on him, not thinking much of it. When the doctor came back out, she had a pair of crutches with her and a knee brace. "She needs to wear this," Dr. Linz told Austin. "Put it on her tomorrow morning. She'll need the crutches until she can put pressure on her knee, which won't be for about two weeks," she handed a pill container to him, "two of these every four hours. They'll make her tired, but they'll help the pain." Dr. Linz smiled as she saw Dolly snuggling into Austin, fast asleep. "How is she getting to the car?"

"I'll carry her. She's a lightweight," he said jokingly, picking her up in his arms. He had the container of pills in his pocket and the knee brace in one of his hands; he had to ask Dr. Linz to carry out the crutches.

He noticed that she was clinging onto him closer than she was when they first arrived. Dolly was dead asleep by now and probably wouldn't even notice if a train passed right in front of them. Placing her in the backseat gently, she stirred a little bit, opening her eyes. "Where are we going now?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm taking you home," he told her, swiping a piece of blonde hair off of her forehead. "You just sleep, OK? I'll wake you when we get there..."

"I sleep in my truck," she whispered. "I can't afford a place yet. Candy and I are looking at apartments together..."

"You can stay with me then. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. Your knee is too bummed to be sleeping in a truck for tonight and besides, there's a whole bunch of stuff I have to explain to you in the morning; knee brace, pills..."

Dolly sighed as Austin continued to list off things he needed to explain before she eventually shut the door on him; she was too tired to listen to him.

He tossed the crutches in the trunk and entered the driver's side, starting up the car and driving away. By the time he pulled into his parking space at his apartment, it was after two in the morning and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Austin carried Dolly and her knee brace all the way up the flights of stairs and had to use his foot to knock on the door. When his roommate wasn't answering, he slung Dolly over his shoulder and barged in, seeing his roommate sitting on the couch with a familiar redhead face down in his lap.

"Sorry," he mumbled, walking past the couch before he stopped. "Candy?"

Her head bobbed up with her face beet red. "Hi," she whispered, giving a small wave and wiping the side of her mouth with her thumb. "I was just leaving..."

"I'll walk you out!" the roommate offered, shooting up from the couch and zipping up his pants.

"Grab the crutches out of the trunk!" Austin called as the door slammed. Rolling his eyes, he walked into his room and laid Dolly down on top of the blankets. She was still sleeping he saw as he couldn't help but stare. She looked so peaceful while she slept, so undisturbed and at peace...

He strapped the knee brace on her while she slept, just incase she were to wake up at all through the night because of her knee. When the final buckle was finished, the snap caused her eyes to flutter open. A moan escaped from her lips as she rolled over to her side, and then winced. "Ow," she groaned, sitting up. "Why won't it feel better?"

"Because you sprained it," Austin answered for her, sitting at the edge of the bed. "You got to wear that knee brace for a while, plus you have crutches, and pills you have to take. Then you'll be better."

"How long am I out for?"

"Three weeks."

"Make it two," she joked, falling backwards onto the pillows. "Thanks for letting me stay here. You have a comfy bed..." he smiled at her as he stood up and began to walk out of the room. Then right before the door clicked shut, he heard his name being called.

He peeked his head into the room, "what's up, Doll face?"

Dolly looked over to where he was, her eyes beginning to close. And with a yawn, she said, "can you lay with me? Just until I fall asleep..."

"Dolly..." he groaned as he walked back into the room."Just until you fall sleep. And you can't tell anyone."

"I asked you to lay with me, not go down on me," she responded. "Christ, just lay on the opposite side of the bed." He laughed as he sat down on the bed and laid down on some of the pillows beside her, staring at the ceiling. "I'm not tired," she spoke after a few minutes.

"Me either."

"What are we going to do until then?" She turned her head to the side to stare at him, only to have his eyes stare at her back.

He moved his head over closer to her, "I don't know," he whispered. She was so close to him, he could feel her breath against his cheek. "I guess we could talk more," he suggested.

"Because we haven't done that enough today," she said with a laugh.

Then it was silent again. She could feel him move closer to her, and she couldn't help but do the same. By now there was no space left between, and they simply kissed.

Her hand cupped his face as she moved even closer to him, deepening the kiss as she pulled him closer to her, making his upper body lay on her. His hands went to her back to sat her up against the headboard; in a heated moment he placed his hand on her bare thigh as his lips kissed the side of her neck.

Dolly gasped as he gently nipped at her collarbone, taking his hat off and throwing it off to the side. She could feel his hands move up her body, and then in a sudden moment, reality hit.

"Austin," she whispered, prying his head off of her. "Austin, we shouldn't be doing this..." He rested his head against her shoulder, taking his hand off of her thigh.

"You're right. You're 100 right," he whispered back, his eyes on contact on her chest. "Here, just...lay down," he suggested, rolling onto his side.

She moved back down on the bed, resting her head against all the pillows. Her upper body turned away from him, and then a wave of security went through her as she felt his arm pull her closer and he nuzzled her neck. Another kiss was placed upon her skin as his fingers entwined with hers.

With a smile, Dolly moved closer to him, feeling his protective arm wrap around her body even more, where it stayed until the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie Niall parked her beat up '89 Chevy truck in the parking lot, taking a deep breath before she turned off the engine. There was a reason why she had stuck around with the truck for so long, and it was finally paying off. The moment she saw it, she knew it would be something special to her, something that she would always have. The cheap price and low milage sort of helped when it came to the final descision, and when it came down to this moment, she definitly wouldn't be where she is if it weren't for ol' Chevy.

176,275 kilometres was read on the odometre. 176,275 kilometres of desire, determination, passion and pain. She looked in the rearview mirror to check her hair one last time, making sure it was how she hoped to be; straight, long, and plain, just how she liked it. The dark brown colour fell past her shoulders and down to the centre of her back, covering up the bare flesh from her black halter top. The jean mini skirt stopped at mid thigh with the silver chains going perfectly through the loops and holding it up just below her hips so it wouldn't fall any lower. With black flip flops on her feet that showed off the small tattoo of a red maple leaf on her left ankle, she looked down at her neatly painted toes that she painted the night before, just for this occasion.

The day was finally here and she was paralyized with exictement in her seat.

Slowly, her hand wrapped around the silver door handle, gripping it as tight as she could. With a small nudge from her shoulder, the door opened abruptly which was expected thanks to the rusty door hinges. Sadie put both of her feet on the ground to make sure she was steady before she stood up straight and slammed the door shut. With her purse over her shoulders and sunglasses on her face, she smiled the biggest smile she could manage, knowing that all of her hard work had paid off.

The walk from her Chevy to the building lasted a whole five minutes, even though it should've taken at least thirty seconds, forty-five tops. But once she got to the building and curled her manicured hand around the handle, she pulled it as hard as she could...and the door didn't budge.

Pulling th door towards herself again, she yanked as hard as she could, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground. Quickly picking herself up from the ground and dusting off her skirt, she took a deep breath and reached for the door one more time. Carefully gripping it, she pulled it towards her again, experiencing the same problem, including falling back down on the ground.

Frustrated, she took off her sunglasses and put them in her purse, determined to beat this door. When her hand was on the door handle for the last time, a much larger hand was placed on top of hers, startling her. "Can I show you something? The door is a bit tricky..."

"Oh...sure!" Sadie backed away while the much larger man put his own hand around the handle and simply pushed it away from him.

"See, the tricky thing is, you have to push it, not pull," he explained, holding the door open for her while the taller guy that was with him stiffed back a laugh. With her face turning a deep shade a red, Sadie mumbled a quick thank you and entered the building, quickly placing the sunglasses on her face to hide her embarassment.

Walking to the front desk, she placed her purse in front of her and took out her wallet, showing the securtary the letter she received in the mail just a few weeks earlier. With her hand shaking as she tried to stuff it in her skirt pocket, she fiddled around with the things in her purse; car keys, breath mints, Starburst wrappers...

"There seems to be a problem, Miss," the securatry said quietly. "Mrs. Carter doesn't have you in her schedual today..."

Placing her elbow on the front desk, Sadie leaned her head into the palm of her hand with a sigh. "But she has to, it says right there on the letter," she moaned. "Ma'am, I've already had a bad day. Please, if you could ask Mrs. Carter to squeeze me in there somehow, because it is supposed to be for today..."

"Is there a problem?" An older woman in a business suit came out, her heels clicking against the tile floor. Sadie picked up her head from her hand and stuffed the letter back in her purse, keeping her head down.

"I'm sorry I bothered you," she whispered to the secutary as she made her way towards the difficult doors, throwing her hip to the glass to push the door open, only to have a loud thud echo in the building. Trying three more times, she finally fell to the ground in a heap of sobs, realizing that all the hype she convinced herself that she was in her old Chevy just simply wasn't meant to be.

With her past in her mind, she tried to block out everything around her and tried to focus on what she thought had brought her here. The countless miles, the numerous injuries, the lousy pay cheques...all of that was supposed to add up to today. But all it added up to was making herself seem like a fool in front of the people that were originally going to help change her life.

She wiped away the tears as the fell from her brown eyes, not wanting them to be noticable, but it was too late for that. All Sadie could feel was a pair of calloused hands reach underneth her arms and help her up, slowly guiding her down the hall.

A strong arm was wrapped around her shoulder as they helped her walk, even though she had no idea where she was going, or who was helping her. She was in an unknown city with unknown people and was wearing her sunglasses indoors; but if they were willing to help her walk, then sureley they couldn't have been too bad.

Gently being seated on a chair, she placed her elbows on top of her bare kness and sunk her head back into her hands and cried. She moved her sunglasses, putting them on top of her head while she wiped away the running masscara and smudged eyeshadow. The arm that was around her shoulders when she was being helped into the room was now gently rubbing her back, calming her just a little bit.

Wiping her eyes for the last time, she finally looked up at the person that was sitting beside her mouthing a thank you. His soft features showed a smile in return as he held his arms out open, inviting her for a hug. When her arms were thrown around his neck, she smiled as she looked across the room, realizing how silly this seemed. She didn't even know the guy, but he has already offered her comfort and safety at her most embarassing moment, and he hasn't made a big deal out of it.

"Thanks," she thanked him again as she pulled away. "You're far too kind to even stop and consid..."

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a shrug, the smile never leaving his face. His light brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail, showing off his goatee and strong jaw line. His brown eyes were sincere and sensitive, showing no signs of selfishness or having a large ego. "Petey Williams," he introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

"Sadie Niall." She reached her hand out to shake his hands, continuing to smile.

"Oh! You're Sadie! I've heard about you. Are you here to sign with TNA?" he asked, helping her stand up from the chair.

"I was supposed to, but I guess I got the date wrong..." she began to search through her purse for the letter before Petey's hand reached out and stopped her.

"You are. The securatary is new, it's her first day on the job. Dixie asked myself, Scott D'amore, and Bobby Rode to come on by, something about you working with us. Are you Canadian?"

"Yeah, I grew up in Toronto," she answered as Petey showed her the way back to the front office.

"That's awesome. Man, you're so going to fit in," he said excitedly once they entered the office. "Scott, Bobby, this is Sadie. She's signing with TNA today." The colour from Sadie's face left as she stared across the office, eye to eye with the larger man (Scott) that opened the door for her earlier and the taller guy (Bobby) that laughed at her for nothing being able to do such a simple task.

Blushing, Sadie stuck out her hand to meet Scott's. "Nice to meet you," she mumbled, her face still red. With a shrug, Scott said the same thing as she shook Bobby's hand.

"I hope you aren't a liability to our team," Bobby spoke deeply, gripping onto her hand harder than he already was. Feeling her stomach drop, Sadie released her grip from his hand, stuffing it into her pocket as soon as he let go.

She looked up at Petey, his frame towering over her 5'3" stature. While she was almost certin Petey would look out for her, Bobby seemed to be a different story. He didn't seem like the over protective brother, or someone that wanted to even be there at the moment; more like he didn't want anyone else to join Team Canada because they're established enough.

When the woman from before in the business suit arrived, Sadie, Petey and Bobby all took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the large desk that was before them while Scott stayed behind them standing with a hand placed on the back of Sadie's and Petey's chair.

"Thank you for being able to meet me today," the woman started off, nodding towards Sadie's direction. "Sorry about earlier, she's the new securtary and it's her first day. But, now that's over with, I would like to introduce myself, I'm Dixie Carter, producer of Total Non-Stop Action, and let me be the first to tell you how glad we are to have you here to sign with us today." She smiled acknowledgley at Sadie, who smiled back. "We have viewed your tapes and we here at TNA think you would be an incredible asset to our company. How long have you been wrestling in the independent circut?"

"I wrestled for about a year, then I was out with an...injury for 14 months. Then I moved to Japan and have been wrestling there since."

"Good thing we got a hold of her before _that_ other company did," Scott mentioned with a laugh, giving Sadie a reassuring rub on the shoulder. Looking up at Scott, Sadie gave a small smile before looking back down at her hands, nervously folding them in her lap.

"Alright Miss. Niall, Scott and I aren't going to beat around the bush. We want you to start right away and be a member of Team Canada. You'll be managing mostly in the beginning, but when we can get you to wrestle, we will. When can you start?"

Startled, Sadie cleared her throat to speek, but nothing came out. When she tried again, it wasn't any louder than a whisper, "whenever you need me."

Smiling, Dixie placed a pen and paper in front of Sadie. "There's your contract. At the moment, it isn't very big, but like I said, it will get bigger when you get a bigger role yourself. It's for a year at the moment, but I can't see why we won't be signing you later for a better deal. So what do you say, Miss. Niall?" Dixie shoved the contract and pen closer to Sadie, "can we welcome you to the TNA family?"

Picking up the pen in her left hand, she placed the tip on the dotted line and did the giant, cursive S that her Dad never approved of and the rest of her sloppy signature, dotting the I in her last name with a heart. Putting the pen at the top of the contract, she smiled a big smile to the woman across from her and shook her hand, feeling the paralyizing excitement she felt in her Chevy before she had the courage to actually move out of the drivers seat and begin her embarassing day.

When she walked out of the office building with her sunglasses on her face and the confident smile she had when she walked in, the first thing she wanted to do was call her him so she could hear how proud he was of her once she got back to her hotel room.

But when a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks, she turned around instead, coming face to face with Petey.

"So, Team Canada member, you wanna grab a drink with the rest of the team? Just at the hotel down the street, you can get to know Eric and Alistar, they're pretty cool..." His hands were shoved in his pockets and his eyes were looking around the parking lot, shifting from her to a stone on the ground.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds alright," she answered. Petey smiled as his response as he gave her quick directions to where the bar was before he made his way over to the car where Scott and Bobby were waiting for him at.

Getting into her Chevy, she opened up her purse for her keys, but her eye caught her cell phone. Holding it in the palm of her hand, Sadie deicded to put it back in her purse.

He didn't have to know yet.

LegendSpeaking: You know the drill. Be kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Slamming the door shut to the Chevy, Sadie caught up with Petey as he stood in front of the entrance to the hotel, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I thought you'd never show up," he said with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Sadie pointed to her vehicle, "do you see what I'm driving? It can't keep up with your Mustang," she said with a small laugh. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Petey led the way to the bar while she followed him quietly, her hands clutched tightly around the handles to her purse. With butterflies in her stomach, she stayed three steps behind Petey, letting him guide her through the crowded area.

She hid behind him as he talked with who she assumed was Eric and Alistar, along with two females who were sitting quietly, carefully sipping their cocktails.

"Petey, introduce us to your friend," one of them spoke, playing with the straw to her drink.

"Where did you meet her?"

He gently grabbed onto Sadie's arm and placed her in front of him, putting a hand on her shoulder. "This, ladies and guys, is the newest member to Team Canada, Sadie Niall." She waved to everyone, keeping her eyes on the table and not making contact with anyone around her.

"Why so shy, Sadie? Don't you come around here often?" An arm was draped lazily across her shoulders, bring her petite body closer to a muscular one. "You know, if I were you..."

"Hey Sadie, care for a drink?" One of the girls cut off what he was saying, offering Sadie a kind smile.

"I...I don't drink," she stuttered quietly, taking the arm that was around her shoulders off of her. The table went quiet as all eyes were on Sadie, her innocent self being the centre of attention. Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, she shifted her brown, doe eyes up to Petey, not knowing what to say.

"Well...I guess that's OK," the other girl spoke, quickly finishing what was left of her drink.

"We'll get ya a water or something, I guess..."

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she smiled weakly at the quiet blonde guy that hadn't said a word since she got there. Pushing her way past Petey, she left the bar with her eyes focused on the ground and her purse close to her chest.

When she reached the outside, Sadie made a mad dash to her Chevy, keeping her eyes focused on the ground. Today was supposed to be one of the greatest days of her life, but instead it has turned into the most emotionally draining and stressful days she had ever expierenced.

It was all too much for her to handle. She was afraid all of her morals would be shot, the two girls that looked at her weird would try to set her up with someone that she hated, or even worse: she would end up with someone that her peers hated. After how tragically her last relationship ended, she was terrified of even socializing with males; she didn't even want to fall in love with whom she did. He taught her everything she knew about wrestling, and even more about love.

Opening her eyes, Sadie let out a small laugh as she remembered their first kiss. It was the day that changed her entire life. It was the reason why she had purchased the Chevy and why she always had a blanket and pillow in the backseat, just in case she would have to wait for him.  
With a flash of lightening appearing not far from her, rain instantly began to pour from the sky and bounce harshly off of the windshield. With a steady beat of rain drops bouncing off of the roof of her truck, she brought up her knees to her chest and hugged closely.

She knew she should've been inside with her new co-workers, socializing with them and try to become friends, but a part of her just didn't want to do that. It wasn't her style to go drinking after the shows or even make the attempt to get to know anyone in the locker room. She was there to wrestle. Nothing more, nothing less.

And now, at twenty three years old, Sadie realized that she needed to change that aspect in her life.

LegendSpeaking: Short, shitty chapter, I know. It was longer but...you'll see later ;) Review and stuff. Be cool like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Setting the weights back down on the rack, Sadie looked at herself in the mirror from across the room, unimpressed with the image glaring back at her. From what she saw, her abs could use a bit more tonning...maybe a few more reps with the weights for her triceps...couple of more kilometres on the treadmill...

_"_Hey! Sadie, right?" Turning around, she nodded her head to the two brunettes from last night.  
"Damn girl, you left so fast last night we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves, or buy you a drink.! I'm Traci, and this is Gail," she pointed to a small Korean that was to her right, "we're kinda like...attached at the hip because we're both Canadian, and we heard so are you, so maybe we can be triplets now!"

"Um...I'm not sure..." Sadie answered, turning her back to them to concentrate on the mirror.  
Letting out a puff of air through her mouth, she turned to the leg press equipment while she put her hair up in a pony tail. "I just try to concentrate on what I need to get done, ya know?" Adjusting the hook in between the weights to her amount, Sadie laid her towel down on the bench and began to do her leg workout.

Traci and Gail looked at each other confusingly before they looked back at Sadie, watching her. "Yeah, about that..." Gail began as she walked over to the machine Sadie was at, "it kind of has to stop. You need to socialize! Last night was a perfect chance, why didn't you stay?"

Sighing, she stopped her leg excersies to look back at her Canadian co-workers, resting her arms on her legs. "Last night was a hard time for me, OK? I had a rough day, I made an ass of myself, and some sleezeball started to hit on me without even asking my name. No one was talking to me anyways and was acting like I had a third head," she explained, not noticing the laughter the girls were holding back.

"The sleezeball is your team mate, eh?" Traci pointed out. "That's Alistar, or A1. Watch out for him. He's sleezy."

"I figured," Sadie mumbled.

"You really need to lighten up," Gail suggested, taking a seat next to her on the bench.  
"Seriously, Sades. Not only are you not interacting with the locker room, you're ignoring your own team mates! Well, all us girls ignore Al, but Eric! Poor Eric, how could you ignore him?" Gail asked.

"You ignored Eric!" Traci shouted, clenching her fist at her side. "How could you ignore Eric?"

"Who's Eric!" Sadie shouted back, throwing her hands in the air. She could feel her face turn red due to anger and frustration as the two Knock Outs continued to ridicule her, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

As Gail and Traci listed off her flaws, Sadie's attention turned elsewhere when she saw two men walk in the room. They both had on track pants and an oversized shirts with matching sweat stains on the chest and walked at the same beat. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as one of the guys gave her a quick glance with a wink and continued his conversation with his bald headed friend.

Her eyes stayed on him as he walked by, running his fingers through his brown, sweat drenched hair and giving a nod to Gail and Traci. They stopped talking to wave back, both of their cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as he winked at them also. The three brunettes watched in awe as he walked to the next room, keeping their attention on him until the door shut.

"I suppose I should know who that is too, right? Both of them?" Sadie asked to get Gail and Traci's attention back.

"Hmm?" Traci moaned, looking back at Sadie. "Sorry...What did you say?" Sadie stood up from the bench, throwing her towel around her shoulders and leaving the room with her water bottle in hand. Anything to get away from those two would be perfect, she thought to herself, turning a corner to get to the change room.

Tugging at the hem of her hoodie as she threw it on over her tank top, she took a look of herself in the mirror. There were small bumps from her hair being quickly tossed into a ponytail, her cheeks were red from working out with weights too much and the lively brown eyes that were her best features looked like they were sunken into her face, showing fear and insecurity.

Her stomach growled loudly, almost echoing in the empty change room. Grabbing her wallet and gym bag, Sadie exited the change room alone and headed towards the vending machine. She knew a pack of Starburst was definitly breaking her strict diet, but just this one little cheat wouldn't hurt her immune system.

Sticking the dollar bill in the vending machine, she pressed the code to get her sugar fix, only to have the machine reject her money. "Don't do this..." she moaned, shoving the dollar back in.  
When the dollar was rejected again, someone took out her money and inserted four quaters into the coin slot. "Thanks," she mumbled, harshly pushing the code in and finally reciving her snack.

"This machine sucks, you should go to the one at the other end of the hall," he advised, pointing in the direction. "Just a heads up." Popping a candy in her mouth, her brown doe eyes looked up at him, realizing it was the guy from earlier that had grabbed her attention. His brown hair was still messy and un-kept like it was earlier, and the smirk that he had on when he walked back seemed to be a permenet attachment on him; when he spoke, he had a soft southern accent that was gentle and warm.

"AJ Styles." he introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

"Sadie Niall." She shook his hand, feeling the callouses and bumps on his palm against hers.  
"Thanks for the Starburst..."

"Ah, no problem. Just remember to use the other machine next time, this one has a tendecy to uh...not work as well," he responded with a wink. Their hands were still attached when the small talk ended, neither of them realizing it as they stood there with their attention focused on each other. Sadie figured he couldn't have been any taller than six foot seeing as she was just underneth his shoulder.

"Would you like a Starburst?" she asked, offering him a candy.

"No thanks, I got my own craving right now," he responded, finally detatching their hands from each other. "But from the looks of it, you got somewhere to go..." the last part was hardly above a whisper as he looked over Sadie's shoulder and saw Petey, Bobby, Eric and Al staring back at him; she turned her direction to where his attention was and saw the other members as well.

"Sadie! Team meeting, now!" Bobby ordered.

"Thanks again," she mumbled, her eyes staring at her feet. "For the Starburst..." He mumbled back a "no problem," before Sadie finally moved her feet over to where her team was standing, all of their faces showing matching scowls.

Standing in front of them with her hands in her front pocket of her hoodie, Sadie looked up at them as her stomach turned into instant knots, as if she felt she did something wrong.

"You can't talk to him," Bobby spoke first. "You stay away from him at all times. Didn't Traci and Gail tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Sadie asked, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "All he did was buy me some candy."

Eric, Al, Petey and Bobby all looked each other, as if they were silently debating on who should tell her what was wrong with AJ Styles. "What is it?" Sadie asked, focusing her attention on Petey.

"Sades, how about me and you go for a little drive..." Petey offered, gently grabbing her by the arm and taking her away from their team mates. Confused, she followed him as he continued to lead her by the arm and to the outside area.

LegendSpeaking: See? Character development not really. Read and review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Petey started his Mustang and sped out of the parking lot, casually leaning back in his seat and placing his hands at the bottom of the steering wheel. The music in the car was a top forty countdown; neither of them knew any of the songs.

"So..." Petey mumbled, taking his hair out of the tight ponytail it was in. "What do you know?'

Sadie arched an eyebrow at him, a small smile on her face. "I know stuff about stuff," she replied calmly, quickly turning her head in the other direction to roll her eyes. "But tell me: what do_ you _know about AJ? Why can't I talk to him? Why doesn't Bobby like me? Why are Gail and Traci stalking me?" She played around with a wrapper from a Starburst as she waited for Petey to answer.

He kept silenet for almost five minutes before he spoke. "To tell you the truth, I don't know why Gail and Traci are stalking you. The two are attached at the hip and go wherever the other goes. It's just something you learn and live with," he answered. "Bobby hates everyone..."

"Except the rest of the team," Sadie cut him off. "Did you hear what he said to me when we met? 'I hope you aren't a liability.' What does he mean by that?"

"He's very protective of his spot on the team. He's like, the enforcer. He does like you...just think of him as a very protective older brother. Don't you have brothers or sisters?" Sadie shook her head. "Oh. Well, we got your back. From now on, you're my little sister, k? Eric and I will watch you. I'd say Al will too but..."

"He's sleezy. Gail and Traci told me." Petey smiled at her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Sadie smiled softly before she began to chew the inside of her cheek.

"But what about AJ?" she asked again, almost frustrated that she had to repeat the question. "What is so bad about him, that I can't even let him buy me a pack of Starburst? He was just being nice," she tried to explain to Petey as he made a harsh stop at a stop sign. "What?" Sadie questioned, leaning her head forward to look at him.

"Are you hungry?" Petey wondered, slowly easing his foot on the gas to get the car going again.

Looking at him confusingly, Sadie arched an eyebrow at him. "I guess I could go for a bite..."

"Good," he cut her off. "This could take a while."

The car ride to the nearest fast food place was silent as he drove under the speed limit so he could give himself time to prepare what exactly he was going to say to Sadie. How was he supposed to tell her something like this? Anytime he ran his speech over in his head, it just didn't seem like it was something he was comfortable saying out loud. He knew that she had to be aware of AJ, that was common knowledge; he just didn't know he was going to be the one that had to warn her about him.

Petey pulled up to the menu at the Wendy's drive-thru, staring at the food ahead of him. "What would you like?" he asked, directing his brown orbs to hers.

Sadie tensed up at the gaze. Fast food? On a day she already cheated on her diet? Surely, twice a day wouldn't be too bad, even if it was just this once..."a frosty," she found herself whispering.

She didn't bother to even ask if he wanted her to pay for anything because she knew he would turn it down.  
After they received their two frosties (he got one as well), Petey pulled into a parking spot near the back of the parking lot so they could be alone. He turned off his car completely and took a spoonful of his chocolate treat, still contemplating on how he should begin his sentence.

"AJ...he's..." he stopped and exhaled a breath he was holding in and leaned his head against the steering wheel. "He's..." Sadie's eyes watched Petey's intensley as he stopped to reconsider what he was saying. "He's different."

"Different?" she asked, mouth full of frosty. "Everyone is different, Petey."

"Yeah, but AJ is a different kind of different," he tried to explain. "He came to TNA four years ago when it was first starting. A good ol' boy, ya know? He helped me out a lot when I came in a year later, nice guy to chill with. Really nice guy...had this little girlfriend, Libby. Brown hair like yours kind of, her eyes were green. Like, emerald green. She had this really loud, obnoxius laugh, but she was always smiling. Always. They were so happy together, ya know?" Sadie brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of her left knee, silently eating her snack, waiting for him to continue.

"Anyways. She was always backstage, hanging out with Traci and Gail and doing their make up and hair. Then one day...one day she didn't show up at the tapings. Everyone was kind of worried because she was always there. You couldn't miss her; when she was gone, it was like...this giant hole in the locker room because everyone was so used to having her around. Then she wasn't there the next week, or the week after that. She wasn't answering phone calls, she wasn't answering text messeges the girls would send...she just blocked us out of her life completely. Then she wasn't there the next week, or the week after that. She wasn't answering phone calls, she wasn't answering text messeges the girls would send...she just blocked us out of her life completely. She was gone for seven months. Didn't show up once in that entire seven month span, even Dixie was worried about her and Libby wasn't even under contract.So finally, Christmas came, and I went home to see my parents like I usually do. Went upstairs to my old room, threw my bags on the floor, and there she was. Her hair was a mess, her arms were all bruised and had scars all over them, like, deep cut scars. Her green eyes were sunken into her face and her cheekbones were sticking out, which was weird because she had a full face, ya know? The green eyes that were her best feature were blood shot from crying, and were bruised. Two black eyes. It was one of the most depressing things I have ever witnessed."

"Why was she at your house?" Sadie whispered.

Petey gave a small laugh with a matching smirk and looked at Sadie right in the eye, "because she's my little sister." He wiped a tear away from his eye, turning his head away from Sadie so she wouldn't see.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You didn't have to tell me that, I could've asked someone else to tell me..."

"AJ beat the shit out of her," he cut her off. "She refused to call the cops on him because she loved him so much. When she came home, she didn't tell AJ where she was going. She just left. He didn't even bother looking for her. The next taping, he showed up with this grin on his face, snapping his gum and being a dick. I completely snapped on him. As soon as I saw him, I ran at him and punched him right in the jaw. I felt the damn thing dislocate right as my fist connected. Broke one of my own knuckles and I put him out of actions for three months," he held out is right hand and pointed to his index finger, showing where the knuckle should've been. "I was suspended, so I went home and spent time with Libby. She's getting better now but...the scars remain, ya know? It doesn't matter what she'll do with her life, she'll always have those scars on her arms as a reminder of the mistake she made for going out with him." Sighing, he rolled down his window, threw out his half full frosty and started the car.

Sadie turned her attention back to her frosty, holding the empty cup in her lap. The melted soft serve at the bottom of the cup laid in a puddle on an angle, all gathering in one place. Impolitely, she brought the cup to her lips and tipped her head back, drinking what was left. Petey looked over at her, and smiled, ruffling up. "Now I got two little sisters to look after," he told her, keeping the grin on his face.

For the first time since she signed her name on the dotted line, Sadie finally felt at ease with her future in TNA. All she had to do now was prevent the butterflies she would get whenever she was near AJ Styles.

LegendSpeaking: Chapter foooooooooooooooooour is complete. Read it and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

"Doll face, do you have the red shirt still? I wanna wear it tonight." Candy poked her head into Dolly's room, seeing the blonde laying on her bed looking at a picture. "Hey girlie…come on, we got to get ready. Our dinner is in 20 minutes."

Dolly put the picture back behind her pillow, turning over on her side to look at her roommate, "it's in my closet…somewhere," she told her. "Take what you want; I'm not going out tonight."

Candy rolled her eyes, pulling Dolly up from her laying position. "Yes you are because tonight is about you! Come on, put your knee brace on, throw on a pair of jeans and come celebrate your birthday! You're only nineteen once, sweetie." The red head tossed a pair of jeans and a pink shirt at Dolly, "put that on and do your hair! Look pretty for that guy you have a crush on…what's his name?"

"There is no guy, and I'm not going out," Dolly argued, throwing her knee brace across the room. "Just leave me alone." She took the picture out from underneath her pillow and stared at it, holding it up so Candy was out of her view.

Sighing, she peeked over the picture. "You're still here," she mumbled.

"So are you. Come on Dolly…it's your birthday, we have the entire bar booked just for you, and everyone is going to be there. Everyone! The class, our co-workers…Austin…"

"You're annoying me. Leave." Rolling her eyes, Candy flopped on the bed, leaning her head against Dolly's shoulder and stared at the picture with her.

She was a blonde as well, sitting in front of a garden filled with colourful tulips. A white sundress surrounded her, showing off a very pregnant stomach. Her green eyes were staring off in a distance, but a very soft smile was on her face as she had her hand over her stomach. "It's my mom," Dolly whispered. "It's the only picture I have of us together. Dad took it…it was taken in October. He was amazed at the flowers and how colourful they still were, especially for tulips. So, he took the picture."

"You look just like her," Candy whispered back. "Your hair, your eyes…"

"Thankfully, I got my Dad's nose," Dolly joked. "She left when I was four months old, just upped and left. Wrote my Dad a note, and that was that. I have no idea what happened after that, I don't even know if she's still alive…" She sniffled back a tear as Candy threw an arm around her waist.

"Birthday's must be hard," she finally spoke. "Take your time, sweetie. Everyone will be at The Den, just take your time." Candy gave her a kiss on the cheek before she stood up, snatching the red shirt from her closet. "If I don't see you there, then I'll bring all your gifts home and see you then." With a wink, she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Dolly smiled to herself once Candy was gone, and rolled over to her dresser that was beside her bed, pulling out the top drawer to grab her cell phone. Quickly finding his number, she hit the _sent _button.

"Yeah?" he answered, tired and sounding very bored.

"Hey, she's leaving in about ten minutes; think you can come over for a little…appetizer?" Dolly asked with a grin.

Austin chuckled. "Are you trying to get us caught?" he asked jokingly.

"She's leaving in ten, it takes twenty to get to The Den, and it takes you a whole five minutes to drive here. And since The Den and your apartment are on opposite sides of the city, I highly doubt you'll run into each other."

"How long have you had this plan?"

"Since Candy convinced me I need to get a Brazilian bikini wax so I can wear skimpy wrestling gear, which was…last week. Come on baby, it's my birthday."

"Yeah, I saw the pink post it notes you left around my office and the rest of the building. Everyone knows it's your birthday," he reminded her as he paused his game and stood up from his chair, "speaking of which, happy birthday."

"Are you alone?" Dolly asked, flipping over so she was on her stomach, flinging her feet in the air.

Austin sat on top of the kitchen counter, leaning his head on the back cupboards, "yes Dolly, I'm alone."

She turned over on her back, running her finger nails over her bare stomach. "Austin, I'm thinking of you," she whispered.

She heard his laugh on the receiving end of the cell phone, making her bite her bottom lip. "I'll leave in twenty minutes; I still need to wrap your gift," he responded before hanging up.

Hoping off the counter, he walked to the door and put his shoes on. Not only did he still have wrap her gift, he still had to buy her one.

Dolly smiled to herself, sitting up on the bed and touching her toes for a quick stretch. She got off of her bed and put the knee brace on like Candy had asked her to do earlier, and walked out of her room, wearing her shorts and sports bra.

"Ah, there is a human being inside that room," Candy commented from the couch as she finished strapping her shoes on. "Are you coming tonight?"

"I'll be there in a few hours; I need to shower and stuff. Can I wear that pink mini skirt you have?" she asked, sitting next to Candy on the couch.

"Yes, you can wear my pink skirt that is in your closet and has been there since the last time your borrowed it. Oh my God…" The red head looked at her friend, her eyes wide, and "you plan on getting laid tonight, aren't you? Every time you wear that skirt, you get action…"

"It's my birthday!" Dolly grinned, standing up from the couch. "Besides, who doesn't want to go to Brazil in January?" She stood in front of the washroom and lowered her shorts so they went past her hips, then pulled them back up quickly, laughing. Candy fell off the couch laughing, ignoring the numerous knocks on their door.

The knocks got louder and louder until finally Dolly, who was on the other side of the room, answered the door, only to be greeted by a giant bouquet of flowers. "Miss. Dolly Paliti?" the delivery man asked.

"Yes, that's me," she said, taking the flowers away from him. He shoved a clipboard in her direction, telling her to sign on the line; her signature was quick and sloppy, hardly eligible.

He left after Dolly shoved the clipboard back into his chest, shutting the door in his face.

"Prick," she mumbled, turning around to see Candy still on the ground. "Hey girlie, look at these flowers! Aren't they awesome? Sunflowers, pansies…and tulips." She paused as she placed them on the counter, taking the card out.

"Who are they from?" Candy questioned, looking over her shoulder. She took the card out of her hand and read it herself, "'Happy 19th.' That's it? No name?"

"I guess not," Dolly mumbled. Looking around the room, her eyes fell on the clock: Austin was going to be there in ten minutes. "Well, I'm going to go hop in the shower now, so I'll see you in a few hours," she said suddenly, giving Candy a quick hug.

Candy left, leaving Dolly all by herself. By the time she had the water running and blocked the tulips out of her memory, another knock was on the door. Throwing a towel around her naked form, she opened the door, frustrated.

Austin grinned when he saw Dolly in her pink towel. "Happy birthday," he said, holding out a pink wrapped package. "And," he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box, "happy eight months."

Throwing her present and box behind her, she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him into the room and kissing him. His arms wrapped around her waist, carrying her as she squealed into the living room, laying her down on the couch. His lips traced her jaw, letting his goatee tickle her neck. She began to squirm underneath him, trying to submit as his fingers tickled her ribs, "stop, stop!" she giggled, trying to move over to her side.

He stopped immediately, sitting up and giving her bare knee a kiss. "You haven't even showered yet?" he asked, reaching up to the top of her towel.

"I was trying to be clean before Candy left, but then we started giggling and I got a delivery of flowers…"

"So they came just in time then, good. Did you like them?"

Dolly sat up on the couch, leaning against the arm rest, "yeah…they were lovely…" her eyes gazed around the room, avoiding eye contact.

"You didn't like them? What was wrong with them? They were bright, and pink…"

"Tulips, Austin. You put tulips in there!" She didn't mean to yell at him like that, or wanted the tears to escape, but she found herself cradled in his arms, listening him to apologize repeatedly.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her as close as possible to him. "I'm sorry," he said again, once she stopped sobbing. "I forgot…it didn't ruin your birthday, did it?"

"No," she answered, lifting her head up and wiping a tear away. "It just made it crummy." Standing up, she left his lap quietly and headed to the washroom to have her shower.

She forgot she had left the water running as she disrobed from her towel. Sticking her hand in the shower to test the water, Dolly turned around at the sound of knocking on the door.

"Hey," Austin whispered, allowing himself in. "You aren't angry, are you?"

Dolly shook her head. "No, I'm just trying to have a shower for the love of God…"

"Let me make it up to you. Please, I feel terrible." He sat on the toilet, listening to Dolly hum a tune. "Dolly…can you at least open this?" In his hand was the box that he had showed her earlier.

Turning off the water, she gave her head one more shake before she picked up her towel and covered herself, exiting the shower. She sat down on the floor leaned against the bath tub as Austin handed her the box.

Opening it, she gave him a smile. "You won't buy me a ring, but a toe ring…"

"Hey, that is costumed made. Didn't you notice the pink heart in the middle?" he pointed out, sitting next to her on the floor.

Dolly took the ring out of the box, and handed it to him. "Pick a toe," she said with a giggle.

He sat at her feet, holding her left foot in his hand and putting the ring on the toe next to her biggest. "Beautiful," he whispered, leaning up for a kiss. "Now open your real gift." He held out his hand for her to accept, and they walked into the living room.

Austin picked up the pink box that was still on the ground and handed it to her. "Happy birthday," he said again. Dolly smiled as she took the bow off carefully, then the wrapping paper which she made sure she didn't rip it. Folding the paper and putting it off to the side, she took off the top, finding pink tissue paper.

"Once, I've mentioned I like the colour pink once," she said with a laugh, taking the tissue paper out, discovering her real gift. Holding up a pink bra and matching thong, she grinned at him. "This," she said, motioning towards the new underwear set, "will be for special occasions."

He grinned back at her, giving her another kiss. She moaned at his touch as his hands trailed up her legs, discarding the towel and throwing it to the floor. Her body arched into him as his kisses trailed across her stomach and up to her heaving chest. Reaching her hands to above her head, she felt his jeans rub against her, releasing a small squeak.

"Austin…" she moaned, letting his hands roam across her bare skin. He stopped kissing her and moving his hands. Supporting herself on her elbows, Dolly looked down at him. "Baby, that was feeling good, why'd you stop?" she asked quickly, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm saving it for later tonight," he told her. "See, I have this plan…"

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan. See, tonight, Candy is going home with my roommate." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "that way, we can have your apartment all," kiss on the stomach, "to our," kiss on the throat, "selves."

She pulled him closer, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you," she mumbled against his lips, pulling him close by his goatee.

When all he did was kiss her back, she left the couch and went to her room, sighing as she closed the door.

He never says it back.

LegendSpeaking: All right, here you go. ANOTHER chapter. Every Saturday people, every Saturday is when this will be updated. So no more "Update soon!" or "Need another chapter ASAP!", because it's only updated on Saturdays. As for the actual story...trust me. There won't be any hidden messeges in these notes on what's happening next, you'll just have to wait and see. No hidden messeges. Check all you want, but there are no hidden messeges in this note. None. Zero. Stop looking and review.


	8. Chapter 8

LegendSpeaking: Guess what bitches? This chapter has sex in it. A lot. Feel free to not read it, but hey, you'll just be extremly confused in upcoming chapters and will go back and read it anyways, so might as well read it now. This is your warning, by the way.

Knocking quietly on the large metal door that lead to his office, she let herself in slowly while he continued his conversation on the phone. His hat was on backwards and his feet were on the desk but when she walked in, he pointed to the small thirteen inch TV that sat at the edge on his desk and rewound the tape that was in it. He pressed play and continued on with his conversation, leaving her waiting.

He wasn't doing much talking, she realized as she watched him smile and give the odd chuckle into the phone. Every now and then he'd get a sentence in, but not often; that was always a strong point for him: he was a good listener.

She stood up and walked around the room for a bit, playing with the small trophies on the shelves and looking at the pictures he had of himself and his family, but there was none of him and her. If there was any photographs of the two of them, then word would get around the class and make it obvious that they have been secretly seeing each other for the past eight months. That's why all of their little meetings were always late at night, long after all of the other students left.

When Austin finally hung up the phone, he walked over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "You're supposed to be studying that tape, Doll face," he mumbled into her neck, placing kisses wherever he wanted.

She turned around and wraped her own arms around his neck, bringing his head close to hers, "but I've seen that match a hundred million times in class, Mr. Aries," she whispered. "'Watch this headlock here, watch the phsycology there. Pay attention to the story telling,'" she mocked with a smile. "Really, Mr. Aries, it's quite sickening."

His grip around her waist was let go as he went back to his chair at his desk, sitting down and watching the tape himself. Following him, she stood behind his chair and placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly giving him a massage. "See this spot here? See how the fans want more?" he asked, trying to keep his concentration on the match and ignoring the fact that her hands were moving down the front of his shirt and back up again. "This is what you and Candy need to start paying attention to, Dolly."

She took his hat off the top of his head and placed it on top of hers, finally getting the attention she wanted. He turned his chair around and brought her to him, making her stradle his lap. "Do you pay attention at all in class?" he asked as she began to kiss along his jawline, her hands going under his shirt. "You know Doll face, if you keep this up, I'll have to fail you."

"Couldn't you just keep me after class instead?" she asked, slightly raising herself to his chest. "Or make me write lines? Please Austin, don't make me get into trouble." Guiding his hands to go up her skirt, Dolly groaned as his nails grazed the inside of her thigh. He placed his lips on her throat while he slowly spun his chair around again, making it face his desk so she could lean back on something. He watched as her chest raised suddenly when his hand touched her softly, making her arms reach above her head. Her blonde hair was sprawled across his desk now as she stared up at the celing with a grin on her face.

Austin smiled back at her as he kissed her stomach while his hands were setteled on her bare knees, playing with the hem of her knee socks. "Dressing up as a school girl..." he mumbled, his goatee brushing against her stomach. "You and your sick fantasies of sleeping with your teacher."

Dolly laughed as he tickled the inside of her thigh with his fingers, grazing so softly against her bare skin. "You're the one sleeping with the student," she teased back, keeping her eyes on the celing. "It's your job on the line, not mine." He laughed against her stomach and rested his head against her bare skin, slowly placing kisses on her randomly. The scent of her was intoxicating as he continued to kiss her, his hands roaming everywhere on her, just to be able to feel her and touch her was enough for him.

Putting his hands on her rib cage, he untied the white blouse she was wearing and undid the buttons, exposing her pink bra. Dolly sat up on her elbow's so she could look at him, seductivley placing her feet on his shoulders. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she made eye contact with him, swinging one leg over so she could run her foot up her smooth leg. Austin backed away from the desk as he watched her get on her knees on his desk and cleared everything off of it.

She stayed on her knees as she took off her blouse, running her hands up underneth her bra, softly moaning when she brushed the palm of her hands past her nipples. Her legs spread wider as she ran her fingers through her blonde mane and back down her body, playing with the waist band of her skirt. Carefully, she stood up on his desk and did half a turn so her back was facing him. Reaching her hands to the air and back down her legs, she bent over keeping her legs perfectly straight.

Not moving from his chair, Austin stared at the blonde that was on his desk. He couldn't believe it was the same girl that he had pushed against the metal door and squeezed her cheeks together just months before, challenging her to leave. Now she had grown out of her shell and had fallen for him, only letting this side out when they were alone.

"Baby, do you love me?" Dolly asked, turning back around and unbuttoning her skirt. She didn't bother to wait for his answer as she continued to sway her hips seductively in front of him, ignoring anything he was saying at that moment. She knew he didn't love her. Even after their eight months of dating, he still refused to say those three words that would mean so much to her. Even if he said them with half a heart she would feel complete, just knowing he echoed what she said. But instead, he would often kiss her, knowing it would get her mind off of what she had wanted.

She felt his fingers run up her thigh, seeing as he pulled himself closer to her, He began to kiss her calves and her kness while she stood in front of him, her eyes closed in pleasure. Dolly bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from a loud gasp as she felt his fingers slip inside her gently. Her knees wobbled delicately from his touch, almost giving out right there on the table. But his strong hold around her thighs helped her stand as he continued to move his fingers around her and kiss thighs, slightly teasing her.

Austin's brown eyes gazed over to the far wall, examining the beat up sofa that was often his bed for his long nights at the office. Carefully picking up Dolly, he carried her over his shoulder to the couch, where he laid her down softly and kissed her on her lips. Her hands instantly went to the back of his head, wanting him to be closer as he laid in between her legs with his hands taking her skirt off. A groan escaped from her throat as he trailed his lips to underneth her ear, his favourite spot of his to claim.

Expertly, the skirt was off and onto the floor, along with her blouse and bra. She could feel his knuckles against her hips, rough and calloused from his boxing bag that hung in the far corner of the room; he refused to wear gloves when he used that bag. The rough skin against hers tickled as he used his palms to flip her over so she was on her stomach.

His hands touched her back, making his palms run from the top of her shoulers to the edge of her pink g-string that he had bought for her on her birthday, only two weeks ago. Dolly kicked her feet up and burried her face into a pillow as the skin on his hands roamed her backside, brushing past the smooth surface. Her toes were cautiously kicking him in his calves as he caressed her neck, putting pressure on the side where Austin knew she would moan.

Dolly turned herself over so she was back on her back, instantly going for the edge of his shirt. She discarded the clothing and threw off the hat that was still on the top of her head, tossing it to where her clothes were on the floor, just a few metres away from the couch. She sat up and knocked him down, making him lay like she was earlier. Stradling his groin, she played with the leather belt that was holding his jeans up, taking it off and putting it between her teeth, jokingly. He smirked at her playfullness, before realizing how she was slowly moving her hips against him and he felt a quick, painful movement that wasn't expected.

Her green eyes widend as she felt that quick stir from him. Moving off of him and onto the floor, she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off of him so he was only in his boxers. Her manicured nail trailed the top of his boxers before pulling them down, freeing himself. Austin let out a sigh of relief before slightly rolling over to grab Dolly and invite her back on the couch with him. Slipping the pink g-string off of her, he carefully positioned her on top, making sure her back was facing him.

Dolly sighed at the first thrust, disapointed that she wouldn't be able to see his eyes while they made love. He never wanted to see her face because he knew he would feel guilty. Austin didn't love Dolly like she loved him. Love was too strong of an emotion for him to handle. He wasn't able to face the fact that he had found someone that loved him and cherished his feelings as much as she did. The only thing he could do was block the feeling away, and pretend that she just had a big crush on him. That was a feeling he could share with her: crush.

They found a steady pace and started to move together, their hands conjoined by her hips as she continued to bounce on him, wanting to feel that feeling of completeness, the feeling of satisfaction. She moaned his name when their hands disconected and he held her by her rib cage, hoping to get more leverage in his thrusts. She could feel him go deeper the harder he bucked into her, almost to the point of pain, but that was the last thing she was going to admit to him. She refused to wimper, no matter how hard he was being with her. Turning the wimpers into groans, she flung her blonde hair back so the tips would touch his stomach. Dolly kept her eyes open, hoping to catch a glimpse of Austin, maybe once he would look into her eyes and tell her he loved her, but as soon as his eyes met hers, he turned away.

His hands moved higher, groping her breast as he sat up and made her bend over a little bit. He wanted to get on his knees so she could get off of his lap. Getting the hint, Dolly moved forward and rested her head against the arm rest, keeping her end near his hips. She could feel the callouses on his hands move from her breast and to her hips as he thrusted even harder into her. His grunts and moans were hardly audiable, but she knew he was getting what he wanted. She kept up her fake act of enjoyment, groaning, grumbling and an odd squeek when he hit her bottom. If he could fake his love for her, then she didn't see any harm of faking her delight with him.

Feeling a tug at her hair, she grinned to herself. That was a sign that he was close to being finished, and with each thrust, he would tug harder at her hair. Turning her head to the side, she saw him look up with his eyes closed and gave a final grunt of completion. He collapased backwards onto the couch, exiting Dolly and wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her close to him. She sighed against his chest, hearing his heart beat slow down and watching the sweat trickle down his bare form. His arm was lazly thrown over her frame, making sure she would stay with him for a little while longer. Looking up at him, Dolly played with his goatee, threading it between her fingers. "I love you," she whispered, quickly looking back down at how they were laying.

Austin kissed the top of her head and pulled the blankets down from the top of the couch. It was a thin white blanket and covered them perfectly as his eyes drifted off into a deep sleep. His grip around her waist was too strong for her to leave, and she did enjoy laying there with him. In his sleep, he brought his other arm around her waist, as if he was hugging her. The tattoo on his left bicep laid right in the middle of her waist across the blanket they were sharing. She traced it with her nail, admiring the design and art work until she felt her eyes grow heavy.

Tiredly, Dolly brought her arms up to above her head and placed them around Austin's. He faked his love for her and she faked her enjoyment whenever they made love. But as she laid there, with their arms around each other, her head on his chest, she noticed how their hearts were beating at the same pace.

The only thing they weren't faking was their connection.

LegendSpeaking: Mwhahaha. I'm totally in love with this chapter. Anyways, read and review and keep questioning why the story is going back and forth. Maybe the answer is upon us? K, I'll spoil it for you...it totally isn't. So..stop reading this and review.


	9. Chapter 9

LegendSpeaking: Ha! Couldn't figure out why the last chapter didn't get any reviews, and it turns out I posted the same one twice! Who's the silly bitch now, huh?

Doing the splits in the middle of the room, Sadie was doing her stretches before she had to go out and escort Petey for his match. From what she knew, she didn't have to do much: wave flag, smile arrogently, mouth off to fans, sing the Canadian national anthem with pride, and hit someone with a hockey stick. How hard could all that be?

"Sadie Niall! Oh my God, look at you!" Traci and Gail bounced into the room with their gear on and stood in front of Sadie, both grinning. "We heard you and Petey went to Wendy's," Traci mentioned.

"Did he tell you about AJ? Because most of it is kind of true and kind of not true."

"He's a good guy..."

"With a hot body..."

"Um..guys?" Sadie interupted, reaching to the side to touch her toes, "I kind of don't want to be bothered right now. Do you know where Petey is? I need to talk to him." She closed her legs and stood up, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"What are you wearing underneth that?" Gail asked, playing with the hem of Sadie's jersery. "This is too big for you, un-button it."

"Take it off, I'll alter it," Traci offered, helping her friend undo the buttons. In record time, Sadie was back to her white tank top and red track pants, sitting on the ground with Gail while Traci fixed the jersery. 

"You aren't going to wear these too, are you?" Gail asked, pointing to the pants. "You're a girl sweetie, expierment. It's not like you don't have the money to afford better things now."

Sighing, Sadie brought her knees to her chest. "I don't want to take attention away from the match," she answered as Traci walked out with her jersey. The sleeves were cut off and the hem at the bottom seemed to be raised a little bit. She turned the jersey around the show how the number 18 was still in place, along with _Niall_ that was above it.

Throwing the shirt back to the rightful owner, Traci grinned. "I'll fix those pants too," she offered, eyeing them up. "Show a little leg, girl! Don't be afraid!" Throwing what was left of her team shirt on, Sadie stood up, dusting herself off and leaving the room in a huff.

Keeping her head down so her brown hair covered her face, her eyes stayed on the feet, watching them shuffle quickly against the pavement ground and not seeing the pair of blue boots that stopped her. "In a hurry?" a southern accent asked her. Looking up, instant butterflies fluttered to her stomach once she looked up and saw AJ standing in front of her.

"Oh...um..no," she said quietly, quickly looking over her shoulder. "Just...you know. Getting away from the girls and um...stuff." As soon as the last word left her mouth, Sadie mentally kicked herself. She knew it made herself seem like an idiot, seeing as it was an idiot thing to say. But to say it out loud in front of someone who you aren't supposed to have any sort of feelings for just made it worse.

But when AJ's arm reached out and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, the butterflies that Sadie knew she wasn't supposed to have showed up. It was the way he looked at her, his eyes were so sympathetic and warm hearted, while the touch was barely notciable yet so strong at the same time. His hand slowly moved down her arm before he hooked his index finger with hers and he swayed their hands gently back and forth, "I'm sure you'll do fine tonight," he whispered, his eyes focusing on her hand. "Just remeber to have fun and smile. But don't smile too pretty," he reminded her, "you're a heel."

"Yeah..." Her focus was taken off of their hands as she quickly glanced around the room, hoping no one would see her with him. "Um...I really gotta get going, I was looking for Petey..."

"Can I take you out to dinner sometime?" AJ quickly asked, cutting off Sadie's sentence. "I know you've probably heard things about me, and I just want to make sure you hear everything from me. I'm sure Petey told you, but I think there's more you need to know. Can you hear my side of the story?"

Taking her hand away from his, she didn't give him an answer as she walked away, stuffing both of her hands into her pockets. Now she didn't care if she found Petey, she just wanted to find someone to talk to. Anyone but Gail and Traci.

The first person she ran into was the only person she hadn't talked to since entering the building that day. "AJ asked me out to dinner," Sadie blurted out before the he could even say hi. "I had to tell someone, and you're right here."

Eric smiled as he and Sadie began to walk down the hallway together. "I'm glad you came to me," he responded. "Although, I do have to ask why."

"Well, I'd tell Bobby, but he hates me. I'd tell Al, but he won't stop hitting on me, and I'd tell Petey but if I even mention AJ around him he'll hate me too, and Coach will probably get pissed off. You're the only person I can trust and I haven't even talked to you before," she admitted with a laugh.

"What about Gai..."

"No! Are you insane? Those girls are crazy, I'm not telling them anything!" Sadie partially yelled as they turned a corner. Eric laughed as he threw an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him and giving her a noggie.

"Oh Sades," he said with a grin. "You have so much to learn. Who are you rooming with tonight?"

Stoping in front of a vending machine, Sadie shrugged her shoulders. "I room by myself."

"No Sadie, come on! You're rooming with me from now on, OK? I'm like, one of two or three people that still talk to Styles, so I have no problem with you guys if you want to be together. And I promise I won't tell anyone." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, burrying her head into his shoulder. "Aw, come on, don't go all girly on me," Eric jokingly complained as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Just remember, after the show, if you do decide to go out with him...just have a good time. Don't worry about anyone else, I'll keep it a secret. Promise." He stuck his pinky, which Sadie gladly hooked her own through his.

They began walking down the hall again with her arm linked through his and they went to the entrance where they met up with the rest of Team Canada: Petey, Bobby, A1 and Coach D'Amore. Petey handed over the Canadian flag to her, giving her a smile as he did so. "Lets roll," he whispered once the anthem began to play.

Stepping out in front of the crowd with her country's flag in hand, she waved it just like she was told to do earlier. A1 held the ropes open for her to enter the ring, which she did with a roll of her eyes; it was blantly obvious he was checking her out.

She took a seat on the top turnbuckle, still waving the flag with pride and getting booed at. It was a feeling she loved and could learn to become accoustomed to. But when the lights dimmed, the audience began to cheer after a simple hit of a snare drum. Eric, Bobby, A1 and Coach all left the ring while Sadie and Petey remained, waiting for his opponent.

"Here we go again," Petey mumbled to her, turning around so his back was in between her legs while she continued to sit on the turnbuckle.

His opponent made his way to the ring, keeping his head down with a vest and a hood keeping his body covered. "Right in the back," Petey told her over the music, "hit him right in the back as hard as you can with that stick. Try to break it."

Sadie kept her eyes on the hooded man as Petey began to explain how hard she was really supposed to hit him with the hockey stick. Then the hood flew off and the crowd cheered louder. When he turned around, she gulped.

The man she was going to nail as hard as she could with a hockey stick was AJ Styles.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadie stared in shock from the top turnbuckle as AJ turned around and looked at her, quickly puckering his lips in her direction. "As hard as you can," Petey reminded her. "Take that fucking hockey stick and nail him, right in the back..." He was so distracted explaining to Sadie what she should do that he didn't even hear the bell ring, giving AJ the early advantage and first strike which Petey unexpected.

She gave a small yelp as she felt the arms of A1 wrap around her waist and brought her down from the turnbuckle and away from the action. She watched from ringside with Eric while Bobby, A1 and Coach went over to the commentators booth. They stood side by side as they watched Petey and AJ wrestle, wincing at every stiff shot they gave each other; every kick and every punch connected and echoed throughout the Impact Zone.

"See, when the ref is down, you go in and hit him with the stick," Eric explained. "Then Bobby goes in, drop a clothesline, Al will go in, neckbreaker, I'll do an elbow from the top, and Petey will win. Watch, here comes your part..." her focus went back to the ring, just in time to see the referee get hit with AJ's signature Pele kick. The referee hit the ground hard and rolled over to his side, holding his head.

Putting a knee up on the ring apron, Sadie grabbed a hold of the middle rope to yank herself up so she was on her feet. When AJ stood up and saw her standing there, he walked over instantly. "What's it to you, Niall?" he asked. Sadie froze as she realized she wasn't in the ring like she was supposed to be for the spot. Eric hoped in the ring quickly, giving AJ a lowblow, making him hover over. When she finally entered the ring, she took the hockey stick and whacked it across his back, just like she was told to do. The contact echoed through the Impact Zone, and almost immedietly she could see a big, red line appear across his back.

But that didn't make Bobby go any lighter with him. Out of nowhere, he attacked AJ with his stiff clothesline, which was quickly followed by A1 giving him a neckbreaker. He laid helplessly on the ground as Eric went off the top rope, giving him an elbow drop that barely touched him. He wasn't like the other Team Canada members, Sadie realized. Eric was the only one that didn't want to hurt AJ while he was in the ring with him.

Petey lifted up his slump opponent, bringing him to his feet and nailing him with a Canadian Destroyer. After the three count, Team Canada stood in the middle of the ring, standing over the fallen AJ with their hands conjoined and arms in the air. The fans booed them and even started the throw garbage in the ring, just to show the Canadian's how frustrated they were with their antics.

Sadie was the last member to leave the ring and she tried her hardest not to look back. He hadn't moved since he was pinned, he just laid there motionlessly with his eyes closed and his breathing steadly.

Walking up the ramp with her team members, she walked close to Eric, whispering, "I think he might be hurt."

Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her close. He didn't say anything, didn't even look at her. Sadie was smaller than him, her head hardly went up to his bicep, but she was someone that he was willing to guard. While he knew Petey said he would look after her, Eric knew that his mind was occupied on other things, such as his career and Libby. Al had his mind occupied by girls and more girls, and due to Bobby's trust issues with women, he was a last resort. Coach D'Amore was a long shot for looking after Sadie; she'd have to earn it.

Finally in the backstage area, Coach had them all standing in a corner, going over what they could improve on. She was only half paying attention, staring at the hockey stick that was still in her hand...what she wouldn't give just to shut him up right now...

"Tonight, lets go bowling! Tell the locker room, we're meeting at Lanny's Lanes by ten! And uh...Petey is buying drinks for everyone! Alright!" Al turned to Sadie, hand in the air hoping for a high five. She turned on her heel and walked away with Eric following her.

"You're coming bowling tonight," he told her, his voice low and raspy. "You're coming tonight and you're going to have fun, and invite AJ."

"I can't invite him!" She protested, gripping the hockey stick harder. "Petey would kill me! Eric, I don't like AJ. Like, I do, but I don't like _like _AJ. I don't think. It's too fast. Why bowling?" Since her attention was wrapped up in deciding if she really did like AJ, Eric walked with her down the hall, just outside his locker room where they waited for him. "I mean, yeah, he's a nice guy and all...but what if something happens? What if he doesn't like me how I like him? Like, I like him but I don't like _like_ him..."

"Hey guys!" Sadie was cut off, her eyes widening. While it wasn't AJ that was standing in front of her, it was just as bad. He had his trunks on still because of his match earlier, as well as his bring orange shirt that TNA had made just for him. Half of his hair was jet black, the other half was blonde and right away Sadie recognized him. He was the only person in the locker room she knew, and the only person she didn't want to talk to.

"What's going on for tonight? Eric, introduce me to your friend here!" The way he eyed her made her uncomfortable. He scanned her face first, raising his eyebrows as he glanced at her lips, then made his eyes at home as he blantly stared at her chest. His brown orbs scanned down her body, past her hips and down to her legs, only to have them go right back to her torso. "She's a pretty lady."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Sadie, this is Alex Shelley. Try to stay away from him, him and Al are best buddies."

"I'm not surprised," she commented, giving Eric the hockey stick so she could button up her shirt. Her arms went around her stomach protectivly so he would stop staring at her. Alex's eyes were fixated anywhere from her shoulders to her hips, espically her stomach. She was always self conscious about her stomach.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the change room," Eric said, giving Sadie a quick smile. "You two get to know each other better or something..." he dashed down the hallway with the stick, just in time to be out of reach of Sadie's slap.

Alex grinned when he saw it was just the two of them. "My, my...you sure have grown," he commented, staring at her chest. "Maybe me and you can go out sometime and uh...catch up, yeah?"

"I don't want to be seen with you," she answered through grit teeth.

"You know, I wasn't sure at first if the rumours were true. You were so much stronger back then...so determined. I didn't know one little fuck up would change you. What is your name? Sadie?"

"Stop acting like you don't know and leave me alone."

"Aw, but that's taking the fun out of the game!" He caught her arm as she tried to walk past him, spinning her around so they were face to face again. "I was hoping you'd come back and visit sometime, everyone back at the school misses you! Come on, sweetie...just one visit?" She jerked her arm out of his grip and continued to walk away from him, her face turning red from embarassment and frustration.

Her foot steps echoed in the hallway as she got closer and closer to the women's locker room, but she could still hear his voice. "Just a visit!" he shouted at her, grinning. He watched as the door to the women's locker room slammed shut, his grin only getting wider. Leaning against AJ's door, Alex ran his fingers through his hair. There wasn't much else he could do now, except find out where everyone was hanging out tonight. He'd join them of course and sit as close to Sadie as he could, try to make sure that nothing serious would happen between her or any other male on the roster. And as long as he was around, he was pretty sure nothing like that would happen.

Her entire career was in the palm of his hands.

LegendSpeaking: Good news, bitchcakes! I've finished the story! No, this isn't the last chapter, because clearly everyone wants to know why the greatness (or, as Candy will tell you, the "sexyness") of Alex Shelley knows Miss. Sadie. How? Why? Oh, the questions and the answers that are possibly there! What could it be? How about...you tell me when you review, eh?


	11. Chapter 11

Dolly put the weights down slowly as she tried to get the room to spot from

spinning. Her stomach was feeling upset again, for the third time that day

and she couldn't help but make a mad dash to the washroom. She didn't even

bother to lock the door as she felt everything that was in her stomach come

up to her throat and released through her mouth, just in time as she

wrapped her arms around the toilet.

"Doll? Is that you?" Candy asked as she entered the washroom. She heard

a moan come from the closest stall to the entrance, only to see Dolly with

her head placed at the rim of the toilet and hearing it flush. "Doll face,

this is your third time today," she said, sitting beside the blonde and

holding her hair back as she threw up again. "You should see a doctor

about this."

Dolly sighed as she flushed the toilet again. "I did yesterday, she's

calling me back today around five with the results." She closed her eyes

for a moment, letting Candy wrap an arm around her so she could lean

against her for support. "I don't even know what it is. Probably some

sort of bug or something…Andrew was sick last week and I had a match with

him, I probably caught it then," she suggested.

"That doesn't explain the weight gain though," Candy mentioned. "Because,

lets be honest Doll, you're looking a little chunky around the hips

lately." She gave Dolly's hips a pinch to prove her point, causing the

blonde to smack her hand away.

"You think Austin hasn't said anything about it? It's so embarrassing!

Being the only girl in that class yesterday and looking like a fat slob. I threw up

yesterday during class after Jake chopped me in the chest. Right after he

connected, he was supposed to whip me to the other ropes, but I slid under

them and ran to the bathroom instead." Candy stroked the top of Dolly's

head as they sat on the bathroom floor together. Dolly was the smaller of

the two with Candy standing at a near 5 feet, 10 inches, so she cradled the

smaller woman in her lap, feeling a tear drop fall onto her shoulder. "I

just want this bug to end," Dolly mumbled.

The two sat there a while longer, until Dolly was sure she was done for the

next few minutes. When they stood up, they drove to their wrestling school

together, walking in the door at exactly 4:45 PM.

"Hey ladies," Austin greeted them as he saw them walk by his office.

"You're here early, for a change." Candy grinned and winked at her

trainer, continuing to walk to the change room so she could get ready for

her class.

When Dolly was sure she was gone, she went in Austin's office and closed

the door. "I went to the doctors yesterday," she said, getting his

attention. "I gave them the number for here so they could call with the

results. They'll be calling in about fifteen minutes."

Austin turned his hat around backwards, placing his head in the palm of his

hands. "Will you be able to train today?" he asked, not looking up.

"I'm not sure…"

"Have you thrown up today?"

"Three times, at the gym. That's where Candy and I were coming from." She

put her hands in the front pockets of her pants with her eyes focused on the

ground. "I was trying to work off that extra weight I've gained, but I

think I threw it up instead…"

"We're weighing you today," he said. "You're not in shape anymore. You're

losing your muscle, not dieting properly…"

"I know! You can stop pointing it out!" She shouted, her bottom lip

quivering. "Look, I know you're looking out for me as a teacher, but as a

boyfriend you aren't being very supportive. I've been trying, Austin.

I've been trying so hard to impress you as a student, and impress you to

prove that I am worthy enough to be your girlfriend. I've tried so hard!

But then, here you are, pointing out how fat I'm becoming and all you can

do is ridicule me!"

Candy was in the ring with two other guys trying out new submission holds

when they stopped due to the yelling. They couldn't hear what they were

saying, but they knew it couldn't have been good when Austin came storming

out of his office without Dolly, slamming the door.

He entered the ring, demanding that class started right then even though it

was just the three students.

Dolly laid on the couch in the office with the thin white blanket covering

her bare shoulders. Her eyes were completely blood shot from crying and

yelling at Austin, due to frustration. He never said anything back to her,

he didn't even open his mouth to say something, but that's how he was. He

listened.

When the phone rang, she got up from the couch and answered it. "Ring of

Honor," she said, her voice scratchy and sore.

"Dolly Paliti please," a female voice responded.

"This is Dolly."

"Oh, hello Dolly! It's Dr. Hades! How are you feeling, I have your

results right here in front of me."

"Hi Dr. Hades. Can you just tell me what's wrong with me? I just had a

huge fight with my boyfriend and I'm not really in the mood for small

talk." She knew it sounded harsh, but the last thing she wanted was for

her doctor to keep delaying the results.

Dr. Hades sighed. "Dolly, this is a big deal right now and I think…"

"Please! Just tell me!" She shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Dolly, but you have to stop wrestling immediately. You're two

and a half months pregnant. Now, what we could do..." She didn't wait for

Dr. Hades to explain, she just hung up the phone violently, slamming it

down on the holder. Then, without a second thought, she picked up the

entire phone unit and threw it across the room, unplugging it from its plug

in the wall.

Dolly let out a scream in defeat, alerting everyone that was in the class.

She sat at Austin's desk, crying with her head down and her body

convulsing. Austin and Candy both barged into the office, going over to

Dolly right away.

Candy wrapped her arms around her, consoling her by rubbing her back while

Austin stayed at the door not saying anything. He saw his phone laying by

the couch, unhooked from the wall and that annoying sound coming out of it

when the phone is off of the hook. He wanted to go over and pick it up,

but his girlfriend needed somebody.

His girlfriend. They've been going out for ten months and not once did he

think of her as his girlfriend. A confidant, a close friend, someone who

he could sleep with and turn to for his problems, knowing she'd be there

for him. Sure the strong feelings were there, but a girlfriend?

She stood up with Candy by her side and her arm around Dolly's waist as

they walked out of the office. Austin watched helplessly as two of his

students left and got inside the rusted Chevy. Candy was in the driver's

seat, leaning against the door as Dolly cried with her head against the

window.

He watched from his window for what seemed like ages, standing there for

so long he forgot about his class and watched them leave right in front of

him. The sun was setting, but he still stood there and watched Candy and

Dolly, watched as Dolly cried, watched as Candy sat there incapable of

talking.

When Austin finally decided to move from his spot, his hand began to shake.

He wanted to know what was wrong with Dolly, he was concerned for her.

The girl that had given him so much was in need, and all he did was watched

her cry. Students for his next class began to come through the building,

calling a" hi" when they walked by his office, much like what the two

females had done earlier in the day.

Putting his hand on the door knob to the exit, he pushed as hard as he

could to open the door. Once outside, he ran across the parking lot and to

the Chevy, knocking on the driver's door. Candy rolled down the window,

looking tired. "Hey," she whispered. Dolly let out a loud wale, turning

to her side and away from her friend.

"Is she alright?" he asked. His hands were on the edge of the window

frame, the only place where they would stop shaking.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything. She's just been crying the whole

time. Do you want to try and talk to her? That might help."

"Yeah…go inside and start the class, will ya? Just have them warm up or

something, I'll be there soon." Agreeing to change places, Candy left her

spot from the Chevy and went back inside the building while Austin took her

seat.

Once Dolly heard the door closed, she turned back over and saw Austin. "I

hate you," she mumbled, wiping her nose with a Kleenex. "I hate you so

much right now."

"Doll face…what's wrong? I've never seen you this angry before…" He

watched as she wiped a tear away from her eye, refusing to make any sort of

contact with him. "Can I hold you?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I'm out of shape, gained weight and lost a

bunch of muscle. You must be out of your mind if you want to hold me,

because I'm so fat and ugly looking right now…" Austin scooted closer to

her, only to have her turn back around to avoid eye contact with him.

"Come on, Dolly. I'm your boyfriend, just tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, so now you're my boyfriend," she snapped. "You can't be my boyfriend

when I invite you to work gatherings, or when I want to go to a movie. But

when we're alone in your office, after everyone leaves, or when we're alone

in your apartment, because God forbid your roommate finds out about me,

then you're my boyfriend? You don't look at me when we have sex, and you

don't even love me!"

"That's not true…"

"Then tell me," she demanded. "Say those words, Austin. Just say them.

You don't have to mean them, you don't have to say them so loud that

everyone can hear you, just fucking say them. I'm sick and tired of

telling you I love you, and all you do is kiss me, or moan. You never say

them back! Never!" Dolly turned again, bringing her knees up to her

chest. With one swift movement, her heel connected with his thigh. "I

hate you!" She yelled, kicking him again. "I fucking hate you!" Her feet

were alternating as she continued to kick his thigh, tears racing down her

face.

His thigh was beginning to hurt, but he knew she'd wear out quickly. It

wasn't long before the kicks were hardly noticeable and she turned back

around, secluding herself from him. "Dolly, please," he begged, his hand

on top of hers. "Can you tell me what the doctor said?"

Taking the elastic band off from her wrist, she put her blonde mane in a

ponytail, taking the hair off her sweat ridden neck. Protectively, she

threw her arms around her stomach in a huff. "Are you going to tell me?"

Austin asked, becoming frustrated with her behavior.

"Do you remember that one night, when I came in late? It was after your

classes, you were on the phone and I had that school girl outfit on?" She

asked. Austin nodded his head. "And, do you remember how we kissed, when

I was sitting on your desk? How you ran your hands up my thighs, and up my

body, taking my blouse off. Then I danced for you. I even wore the

underwear you bought me for my birthday. You picked me up and took me over

to the couch…your hands were so rough because of the punching bag. Your

knuckles were rough and your hands were calloused from the weights, it

tickled when you had them on me. You had me by my ribs and I was on top.

God Austin…you were so hard that night. Do you remember?" She questioned,

finally feeling calm.

"Yeah…"

"And then, you bent me over so I was leaning against the arm rest. You

held me by the hips then and you were pulling my hair so much harder than

usual. You just kept going, and going…it was such a turn on. I wanted you

so bad that night, but I could only have you the way you wanted me. You

didn't want to look at me as you pleased me, you didn't want to see my eyes

when you finished. I didn't even climax that night, because I just wanted to be with you. I wanted you to have me so bad, that I didn't care how we

finished. But then you held me in your arms, and I said I loved you…and

you fell asleep. You always fall asleep right after. Always. And I would

always stay awake after, because even though I satisfied you, you never

satisfied me, so I was always empty. I had to lay there in your arms, and

feel incomplete. I'd touch you, trace your tattoo, and caress your face

while you were sleeping. Our hearts were beating at the same pace that

night, and it turned me on so bad. I wanted you again right there, but I

wanted you my way. I wanted you on top of me, just staring at me as you

pleased me. I wanted you to see me as I called out your name in sheer

ecstasy, because that's what you do to me. You turn me on so much…God

Austin…I love you…"

Austin looked away from her for the first time since he entered the Chevy

and looked out the front window. The stars were out now, as was a full

moon. It lit up the entire sky, almost out shining the stars. He knew

he'd remember this night, just because of how the moon was in the sky, how

it was right in front of him as he stared at it. A perfect circle moon,

something he had never seen before.

And then he had Dolly, confessing how much she loved him. Confessing how

much she wanted him and how turned on she would be by the small things he

would do. He never knew she felt this way, but then again, he never asked.

"I'm sorry, Dolly," he whispered, turning his attention back to her. "I

had no idea I hurt you that much…"

"There's more," she cut him off. "Oh, there is so much more. As I laid

there awake with that thin, thin white blanket covering us, I thought about

me and you…and I thought about our future. I thought maybe we could

finally admit to everyone around us, the people that we hold close to us,

they could find out. Or, we could be together without them knowing and we

could run away. We could leave this town forever and start a whole new

life, you and I. That way we could be together and people were allowed to

know. We wouldn't have to keep secrets from them, because they wouldn't

know us. We could change our names and live happily ever after, like a

fairy tale or something. I wanted to bring you home, back to Canada so you

could meet my Dad because he would just adore you. You treated me so well,

and he would be so proud I found someone like you. Someone that we both

liked and could talk to so easily because you're such a great guy, Austin.

You're the most amazing person…and I got to call you mine without anyone

knowing. You're the guy that girls brag about. But I couldn't brag about

you, because then people would know, and that's something you didn't want.

It killed me that I couldn't tell Candy, it just killed me, because she

told me everything. And here I was, with the perfect guy, with the perfect

personality, and she didn't have a clue, because you didn't want her to

know." Dolly found herself cuddling with him now, sitting on his lap with

his arms wrapped around her and her arms around his neck. She inhaled his

scent, tasting it on her lips, "and you smell so perfect…" Turning his

head, just slightly, he pressed his lips to hers.

She knew what he was doing, and fell into his trap; she kissed him back,

positioning herself so she was straddling him. The kiss was deep and

passionate, almost painful for the both of them as they griped each other

tightly, rubbed against each other and nipped at any given moment. His

hands, still calloused from the weights, went underneath her shirt as he

laid her down, rubbing against her ribs and kissing her neck. She moaned

loudly as he sucked underneath her ear, and then his hand groped her

breast, causing her to yelp. They were swollen lately because of her

weight gain, but she didn't know they were that sensitive as well.

He stopped immediately, removing his hands from her. "Are you OK?" he

asked as he helped her sit up. "I didn't grab that hard…"

"Austin," she whispered, wanting her lips close to his. "Austin…thank

you." She pressed her lips to his again. "Thank you for everything you

have given me this past year. All my dreams have been fulfilled…"

"Doll, wait," he said, pulling back. "You have to slow down…"

"You accepted me. You taught me how to wrestle, you were there for my

first match, for my first training session…you were my first kiss. My

first love…the first guy I gave myself to. And now…God Austin, I don't

know how to tell you this…" She leaned back against the passenger seat

with her head against the window. Staring into his eyes, she saw how he

was staring back, and he was worried.

"Dolly, please. Please just tell me, it's eating me up inside and I do

care…I care so much…"

"But would you have cared before I told you everything?" she asked.

He smiled. He was hoping she'd ask that. "Baby, I've been caring since

you first gave yourself to me." He reached out to grab her hand, and he

held it inside of his. "I'll be here for you. Can you please tell me what

the doctor told you?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. Just one more kiss before she had to

tell them both of their futures were shattered, that their careers stop

where they are. Just one more kiss so she remembered what his lips felt

like against hers, knowing no other guys would feel like that.

"Austin," she began, "Austin…I'm pregnant. With your baby."

At first he was quiet. Then he looked away. It wasn't what he expected to

hear…she couldn't have been pregnant. She was on the pill, that he knew

for sure as he recommended it both to her and Candy when they first started

since their bodies were going to change and they could be regular…by

pregnant? With his baby?

The moon shifted over as well as it was now in front of him as he looked

out the side window. By now the class was done and the building was empty;

Candy even turned off the lights in his office. He did his best to picture

how she did teaching the class, if she had them run around the ring like he

does, or she even had them wrestle. Knowing her, probably not.

But when he thought of Candy, Austin though of her friend. Her friend that

was with him in the truck right now, sitting right beside him. Her friend

that had given him her life but putting all the trust she ever had in his

hands, and he ruined their future because of that.

"Dolly…" it came out more of a whisper than he wanted to, which he

couldn't understand why. Then a lump came in his throat and there was

something that was falling down his face.

He was crying. "Oh God, Dolly…" He leaned forward and wrapped up the

expecting blonde in his arms, crying into her shoulder. He wasn't sure if

it was a good thing he was crying, but when he pulled back to see how she

was doing, it didn't matter how he felt, because she was smiling the

biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Austin?" she asked, brushing her thumb across his knuckles, "can you hold

me?"

He grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask that." Opening his arms, Dolly

cuddled right into him, find that spot by his neck she had become

accustomed to. Austin placed his hand underneath her shirt, resting it on

her stomach.

"God," he said, rubbing her stomach, "there's a baby in there?"

"Two and a half months," Dolly said as she placed her hand on top of his.

With a happy sigh, Austin kissed the top of her head and brought her as

close as he could to himself. The moon was behind him now, and her Chevy

was the only thing in the front parking lot. But there they laid, with

their hands connected across her stomach, both smiling.

It was finally the happy ending she had wanted.

LegendSpeaking: Hwua? A chapter on a Tuesday? Eh, why not. House isn't on, this story is _completed_, and I'm a review whore, what can I say. Besides, I have this thing called a "job" now, and I know there may be some Saturday's where I'm just going to be like "eh, fuck updating, they can wait." But, with possibly two chapters a week, who knows? Well, I know, but...

Eh, review it.


	12. Chapter 12

Candy walked into her quiet apartment, careful not to wake up the sleeping Dolly on the couch. The TV was full blast with re-runs of Sex and the City and on the floor was an empty container of strawberry ice cream, with a silver spoon laying on the bottom. The red head turned off the TV, only to wake up Dolly.

"Hey! I was watching tha…oh, hi," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "You're home early."

"Actually, I'm home about three hours late. Work was insane and we tried calling you to come in but you didn't pick up. We had to get Jen to come in and she's only worked for three days!" Candy picked up the empty ice cream container, placing it on the counter in the kitchen and the spoon in the sink. "What's happening, Doll face? Since last week, all you've done in sleep on the couch, you haven't even gone to training. What did the doctor tell you?"

Dolly rolled over so she was facing the couch, her attention away from the television and her best friend. The last thing she wanted to do now was have a confrontation with her since Dolly knew she wouldn't be able to win. She pulled the blankets up around her chin and cuddled as close as she could with the thick, red blanket. Candy was still quiet, which was a good thing, and then she sat down on the couch, placing Dolly's feet on her lap.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked, rubbing the blonde's feet. "You've been so distant…not working, not training, not moving off of the couch…"

"It's nothing," Dolly shrugged. "Just a bug. It'll go away eventually."

"A bug that makes you throw up but yet, you're gaining weight. Running fevers, sore back…Sounds like an odd 'bug' to me. Hey, speaking of odd bugs, did you tell Austin what you had? Because when he asked me to take over his class, I went in…and taught the entire thing. So it must've been something huge, right? The kids trained so hard, we even went an extra hour, and still no Austin. So, get this. After class, I'm turning off the lights, the kids have gone home and I stop in front of his office window, you know the one I'm talking about right? Looks out the front parking lot, right across the street from Dunkin Donuts…"

"What are you getting at, Candy?" Dolly asked with a yawn. "I'm awfully tired and want to call it a night…"

"You were straddling him! You had your tongue jammed down his fucking throat, and you were grinding each other and cuddling…what the hell was that? When were you going to tell me that you and Austin have been having these extreme make out sessions, unless of course, that was your first one." The red head stared at Dolly intensely, her blue eyes blazing through her green orbs. "It wasn't, was it?"

Dolly turned over so she was facing her friend, her eyes half closed in thought and tiredness. This wasn't the time she wanted to talk to Candy about this. She wanted to take her out for a day of shopping on one of their day offs, have a coffee and maybe go for a movie, like they usually do. Sitting on their couch in their $650 a month rent apartment with the TV blaring was not what she had in mind.

"No," Dolly finally whispered. "It wasn't."

"How many have you had? Have you slept with him? Are you guys going out? How long has this been going on for?" Her face was turning red from frustration as all the questions that she had wanted to ask for the past week were finally coming out. Candy wasn't the only one that had seen the heated kiss, in fact, the entire class saw it; but little information like that wasn't needed right now.

Putting her thoughts aside, the red head took a deep breath. She reached out and linked her fingers through Dolly's and held her hand in support. Then, she asked the question she really wanted to ask, "when were you going to tell me?"

"I was, Candy...I really was...it's just..." She took her hand out of her friends and scratched the back of her head. What was it exactly she wanted to tell her? Tell her that he didn't want anyone else to know? Tell her that she was going to tell her, but on her own terms? Tell her when she wasn't pregnant? "Candy, you know I love you..."

"You weren't going to tell me. I can't believe you! After all we've been through together? Dolly, you're my best friend. We both left what we had back home to come here and try to make it in this business, we're the only girls we know! We've had so many matches together, and all the training sessions where the guys abused us so much more than they do each other, just to see if we really wanted it...I've told you everything that has happened in my life. Everything! From the moment we first met, you've been there for me. We have cried together for so many nights...and you can't even tell me that you kissed Austin? How many times have you kissed him?" She was holding back tears as she thought about the memories the two have experienced for the past year. They live together, work together, work out together; there wasn't much they didn't do without the other.

"Candy, please let me explain?" Dolly asked quietly. "I would've told you sooner, I swear. But...it's just..."

"He's your teacher, Dolly. It's so wrong..."

"I know it is! Do you think I came all the way from Canada to fall in love with my wrestling teacher? I love him, Candy! I'm crazy about him! How he talks to me when it's just the two of, you wouldn't believe how sweet he can be. He's so gentle and he listens so well. Candy, I wanted to tell you sooner..."

Candy stood up from the couch, shoving her hands in her pockets to prevent from breaking something. She walked over to the TV calmly and turned it off; it was still on, something neither of them had realized. And now the apartment was silent.

Dolly brought her legs up, resting her chin on her knee. She could feel the lump forming in her throat; wanting to let the tears escape from her eyes...she couldn't stand having her best friend this mad at her. "Candy...please don't be mad at me..."

"Mad? You've been making out with our teacher! No wonder you moved up quicker than anyone else from the class, what, have you been sucking his dick too?"

"No! I mean...it's not like that! He asked me to join the advanced class before any of this was happening! God Candy, I didn't even want to do it! I didn't want to leave you behind!"

"That's such bull shit," Candy said with a chuckle. "Such fucking bull shit. Seriously Doll...how long has this been going on? Because that kiss you guys were sharing in the truck, it definitely looks like this has been happening for far too long. Do you know what this could do to you if people find out about it? Or what it could do to Austin? Did you think about any of this?"

"You don't understand..." Dolly whispered, wiping a tear away with the blanket.

"I don't understand because you won't tell me anything! Fuck Dolly...do you have any idea how much trouble you guys can be in?" Candy sat back down on the couch, not making eye contact with the blonde. "How long?" she asked quietly, resting her arms on her legs. "How long have you and Austin been doing this?"

Dolly wiped another tear away, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "It's been a while," she finally managed to speak.

Candy laughed. "A while? Is that all you're going to tell me? How serious are you guys?"

"Ten months...eleven on the 29th this month..."

Candy eyes widened in shock. Her blue eyes stayed on Dolly as the smaller blonde curled back up into a ball and began to cry. She wasn't wailing like she was in the truck, in fact, she tried to stay quiet and not make it noticeable.

The redhead wanted to say something. Wanted to yell and scream at Dolly, maybe even fight her. All this rage and frustration was building inside of her, but she didn't know how to release it.

"Almost eleven months?" she finally said after moments of silence. "Are you guys serious? You haven't had sex with him, have you?"

Dolly looked up from her curled position, leaning against the head rest of the couch. "I didn't want to tell you like this," she said. "Candy...you're my best friend..."

"Good God, you have! You had sex with your teacher! Dolly, you need to be careful, you could get a disease, or catch something, or wind up pregn..." She stopped in mid sentence as she stared at her blonde friend. Everything was making sense now, especially with her emotions tonight.

Neither of them could find the words to say. Dolly continued to wipe the tears that were coming from her eyes while Candy stared blankly at the turned off television. Complete silence for the second time that night.

It wasn't until Dolly finally got up from the couch and slipped her shoes on, mumbling "I'm going to go for a walk..."

Shutting the door behind her, Dolly finally let out every emotion that she was holding in. The tears began to stream down her face as she collapsed against the wall in the elevator, letting out a loud cry. The ride down the eight floors was longer than she had remembered as she sat curled up in a ball. When the doors finally opened, she dashed out of the elevator and through the front lobby, pushing anyone that was in her way.

She knew where she had to go. It was far, and she probably shouldn't be walking to that side of the city, but she had to. She had to go see Austin.

It was a long walk, Dolly realized once she was almost there. She stopped inside a phone booth and contemplated if she should even bother to call him, even having the phone inside her hand. But she hung up once she realized that the building was within eye distance.

When she finally reached the building, she buzzed up to his apartment. "Baby," she croaked her voice scratchy and sore. "Baby, it's me…I need to see you..." The door opened slightly for her to enter, and as soon as she did, she ran up the stairs.

Her vision was blurry as the tears continue to run down her face, not even noticing Austin running down the stairs to meet her. Dolly ran into him with a thud, almost falling backwards before he caught her.

"Dolly, what's wrong? Come up with me…" He held her hand as they made their way up five more flights of stairs, reaching the very top floor where his apartment was. Austin led her inside, having her sit at the small table in his even smaller kitchen. He sat in a chair that was beside her and faced it sideways so he was looking at her. "Baby, you have to tell me what's wrong…"

"Candy knows!" She shouted. "She knows about us, she knows how long we've been going out for, she knows about the baby…she knows, Austin! She made me tell her everything tonight, I'm so sorry…"

He grabbed hold of her shaking hands, holding them in his. Softly, he ran his thumb over her knuckles, something he found out early in their relationship that would calm her down. It was a few minutes before she stopped shaking; he was pretty sure she just ran out of tears.

They continued to hold hands as they walked out of the kitchen and to the living room, sitting in a large chair known as the "video game chair", something they both sat in comfortably as Dolly sat on his lap with his arm protectively around her stomach. He nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss on her collarbone.

She finally stopped shaking when his hand went up her back, letting his nails graze the surface of her skin. "It's OK babe," he whispered, his breath on her neck. "It's Ok…"

"Austin! Why the hell was the door open? Letting the god damn hea…oh. Hey man." His roommate walked into the living room, finding Dolly curled up in his lap. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was becoming more and more steady, much calmer than before. When his roommate came in, she only stirred a little bit, just raising herself so her lips were that much closer to her boyfriend's neck. "Sorry man didn't know you had a girl here. The music wasn't blaring or anything so…"

"Don't worry about it," Austin replied, staring down at Dolly. "We were going to move anyways, right babe?" She placed a kiss on his lips, silencing him in front of his roommate. He didn't want to give in, but the way she was using her tongue to trace his lips made him submit, only making him embrace her stronger than he already was.

The roommate stood where he was, in awe of the affection they were showing in front of him.

The way their hands roamed over each others bodies and ignored the fact that he was even standing there watching them…it was as if they were actually in love.

Austin kept an eye on his roommate as he walked out of the room, leaving to enter one of the bedrooms. As soon as he was out of ear shot, he ripped his lips away from Dolly's. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted, taking her off of his lap.

Dolly stood up, her hands instantly going to her pockets. "I didn't want him to see me," she told him. "If he knew I was one of your students…"

"Say it louder Doll face, I don't think he heard you. You know what, how about you just go into his room and tell him about us? Tell the entire world, Dolly, will it make you feel better?"

Her green eyes began to water as she stared at her boyfriend, not believing what he was saying.

"Or maybe we could put an announcement in the newspaper, and then the whole fucking city will now. How's that, Dolly? Is that good enough?"

Without a second thought, she turned on her heel and left the apartment, slamming the door on her way out. The blond stormed her way down the stairs, wiping the tears away as they escaped from her eyes. She was sure she was done with crying in the apartment…

When she was about halfway down, she stopped at the sound of Austin calling her voice. "Dolly!" He called, chasing her down the stairs. "Dolly, come back babe…I didn't mean it…"

"I hate you!" She screamed, slowing her pace as she got near the bottom. "I...hate...you!" The door was just out of her reach by the time Austin grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, pulling her flush to his chest. "You're hurting me," she mumbled, jerking her arm out of his grip.

"Baby, come here…I'm sorry…" he reached out for her hand, but she pulled it away, making it go to the back of her head as she twirled a strand of hair. "Look, I'm sorry I was so harsh, but you have to understand…if he ever finds out you are my girl, then the entire independent wrestling scene will know. You know him, he can't keep a secret. I can't have you ruin my rep…"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," Dolly cut him off, throwing her hands in the air. "I forgot that this whole pregnancy thing only affects your future. I'm so sorry that you were the one that made the first move, and not me. You were the one that asked me to stay after class so I could help 'tighten the ropes'. God damnit Austin, you're so self centred! How are we supposed to raise a kid, when the only person in your world, is yourself?" She stared at Austin hard after, wiping away one last tear before she pushed the door opened and exited the building.

"I'll chase after you!" Austin called after her, watching her walk down the sidewalk from where she just left. "I'll chase after you, right now!"

She stopped in her tracks with her hands shoved in her pockets and a smirk on her face. "If you chase me now, then everyone on this fucking block will know about us! What are you going to do, Austin? Huh? Are you going to come get me or what?"

From the door way, Austin peeked out, seeing herds of people on the sidewalk. Some stopped to look at the fighting couple, others continued to talk on their cell phones and shove their way past the onlookers. "If you don't come and get me now, you'll never see me again!" Dolly called out as she began to continue her walk in the other direction.

After that last comment, he left the door way. Pushing people past him, he ran as hard as he could to reach the blonde that was walking off into the starlit sky, underneath the streetlights. She wasn't walking very fast, he noticed as she got closer and closer.

Dolly could hear the footsteps behind her getting heavier and heavier, closer and closer. She wasn't sure if she actually meant the last thing she said, but it seemed like the right thing. She was sure he'd either come after her, or slam the door shut and never actually see her again.

His hand was on her shoulder. "Dolly, please…" he begged, grabbing her hand to prevent her from walking away. "Please," he said again, pulling her into a hug. "I can't have you leave like this."

Austin stared down at the smaller blonde, only to see the top of her head. Her head was right in the centre of his chest with her arms around his neck. When she finally looked up, she was smiling.

"I was hoping you'd come get me," she admitted, her lips mere inches away from his. Austin licked his lips as he saw her lean closer to him, pressing their lips together again. The people that were watching from before continued to walk, passing the kissing couple as they walked by, sometimes smiling in their direction, sometimes ignoring so they could continue on with their night.

Dolly finally pulled back to catch her breath, her eyes meeting Austin's. "I want you to hold me," she whispered, using her fingers to play with the short hairs on the back of his head.

Still holding her hand, he turned around and began to walk back to where his apartment was. "I want to hold you," he whispered back, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

When they walked into the building, still holding hands all the way up to the top where his apartment was, Austin opened the door, only to find his roommate on the couch with a box of pizza on his lap.

"Hey man, did you get her?" his roommate asked, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Yes I did. In fact," Austin pulled Dolly in front of him who was hiding behind his back. "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, and the mother of my unborn child, Dolly."

LegendSpeaking: Le sigh. With each chapter that is posted, its one chapter closer to being completed. Read and review because they make me happy and it may encourage me to post more than once a week! Wooo!


	13. Chapter 13

Sadie slammed the car door shut as she exited Eric's Taurus and walked ahead of the ground she was forced to arrive with. Her high heels echoed throughout the parking lot as she walked with her arms across her stomach and a scowl on her face; anywhere but here...

When she saw some of her co-workers standing out front, she picked up the pace and stood beside Petey, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "I'm not leaving your side tonight," she whispered harshly, watching as Alex apporached the group.

"Petey! Tell your little girlfriend there that I'm a nice guy, and I won't harm her at all. Tell her." Sadie moved away from Petey, trying to find someone else to hide behind, but the only person left was Bobby.

Sighing in defeat, she left on her own and entered the bowling alley by herself. She didn't know where to go, who anyone was, or even what the hell she was doing there, all she knew was that she had to get away from Alex.

Leaning against a wall, she searched through her purse frantically, trying to find her Starburst. It was the only thing that calmed her down and was the addiction she took upon when she dropped her other addiction, smoking.

Her hands began to tremble as she brought out the yellow package and popped a red candy into her mouth. The sugar calmed her down, the strawberry flavour attacking her tastebuds.

"Need a cigerette?" Sadie looked to her left where she saw someone standing beside her. He was bigger than most guys in the locker room, short dark hair and tanned skin. His voice was was smooth and low, kind of like a radio DJ. "You seem to be really enjoying that Starburst."

Sadie blushed as she put her candy back in her purse. "I'm eating these so I don't have a cigerette," she told him, zipping up her bag and putting it back on her arm. "And I'm quickly going to assume we work together and we just haven't met yet. Correct?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Joe," he introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

Sadie introduced herself back, shaking his hand. "New girl?" Joe asked, walking her over to the shoe counter. "Haven't seen you around before until tonight. That hockey stick shot to Styles looked viscious."

"He's OK, right?" Sadie asked Joe. "It didn't hurt him too bad, did it? Oh God..."

"A crush?" Joe questioned, raising his eyebrows. "You know, only myself, Eric, Alex and Chris still talk to him. Styles knows he messed up and completely changed his life around. He's a good guy now. If you like him, then that's OK. Just don't let anyone else outside of us know."

"Alex?" Sadie groaned, leaning on the counter. "He's ruining my life and at every corner I tur..."

"Joe! You got a girlfriend too?" Sadie looked up at Joe, her eyes annoyed and frustrated. "She kind of looks like Petey's girlfriend...wait a minute!" Alex placed his hand on Sadie's shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him, "it is Petey's girlfriend!"

"For the love of God, someone get him away from me!" she shouted, ripping his arm off of her shoulder and slapping him in the face. Joe quickly stepped in the middle between the two to seperate them while Petey and Eric held Alex back.

"We'll go outside and calm you down," Joe whispered to Sadie. "Come on," he grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the outside.

Joe sat down on the pavement, right on the curb while Sadie paced back and forth, continuously running her fingers through her hair and groaning in frustration. He could see her pull at her roots and then place her hands in her pockets, walk three steps and then groan again. "Why does he make you so frustrated?" he asked calmy.

Sadie stopped in her tracks, staring at the ground. She turned to face Joe as she shoved her hands in her pockets and with a pathetic chuckle she answered, "I don't know. He just...bugs me.."

He nodded his head and wondered if she was telling the truth or not. "I guess it's this one time in Japan, that's where I trained...we did a show together and he said some pretty disrespectful things to me..." she let the sentence hang in the air, her eyes gazing up to the star lit sky. The stars were out, but they were few and far between, almost as if they wanted the moon to have all the attention.

Joe stared at Sadie, watching her as she watched the sky. "Anything interesting?" he asked, standing up.

"Hey Joe, where you going with that gun in your hand?" A rock was thrown in their direction, which they both ducked with a laugh when they saw who it was.

"Daniels, I'm kicking your ass tonight!" Joe shouted back, bombing the rock back at them.

The two guys ran up to Joe and Sadie and stood in front of them, grinning. "Where is everyone else?" AJ asked.

"Everyone is inside. Miss Sadie here had a bit of a confrontation with Alex, so I brought her out here so she can calm down," Joe explained, putting an arm across her shoulders.

AJ raised his eyebrows at Sadie, grinning. "You can't get along with Alex?" he asked surprised. She moved from underneth Joe's arm and moved closer to AJ, linking her arm through his.

"I don't even want to be here," she whispered, leaning against his arm. He brought his other arm around her and wrapped it around her small form, holding her close to him. His hand moved up and down her back as they hugged, both of them leaning into each other and ignoring everything else.

Joe and Christopher Daniels raised their eyebrows at each other and left, leaving AJ and Sadie on their own. "You give good hugs," Sadie mumbled, snuggling closer to his body.

"Let's get out of here," AJ suggested, pulling her away from him. "Want to go somewhere else?"

Sadie looked up, smiling. She didn't need to answer him as she held onto his hand and they walked back to his car in silence.

They talked as he drove, not knowing where to go. The radio was on low, so it played faintly and the only other sound inside the car were the voices, which was enough for them. She had a small laugh that was more of a smile when she thought something was funny, while he had a chuckle and a grin. His southern accent was different than the ones, more soft and less obnxious, and when he picked up on it quick enough, he'd repeat "eh?" right after she said it.

AJ stopped the car in an empty parking lot, but leaving it on so the radio can be played. "Have you heard this song before?" he asked, turning up the music. "One of my favourites...Love Song by 311."

"It's a cover, isn't it?" Sadie asked, taking off her seatbelt. She listened to the first verse before she turned to him grinning, "yup, it's a cover song. The Cure did it orginally."

Smiling back, he turned it up even louder and rolled his window down. Taking his seat belt off, he exited the car, only to walk around to her side and knocked on her window. She rolled the window down, "yes?" she asked him.

"Dance with me?" Opening the door, Sadie left her seat, accepting his hand to help her out. He gently pulled her close to him, their hands still clasped together and held by his shoulder while her free arm went around his waist and his around hers. They moved together slowly, leaning against each other and hold each other. He looked down at her, seeing her eyes closed while she had her head against his chest, and he smiled. "I was afraid you'd say no," he whispered.

She looked up at him, taking his hand away from eris and putting hers arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist, bringing her closer than she had been before. They were looking at each other now, their eyes meeting. AJ moved his head lower, closer to hers so their foreheads were touching and he felt her reach higher, her chest moving up higher on him. Both of their eyes were closed as their lips met, finally.

It was a soft kiss, their lips were just hardly touching until Sadie tilted her head to the side, allowing AJ's tongue to trace her lips. His hands roamed her back and moved up to the back of her head, his hands gently scrunching her hair while her nails traced the back of his neck. The music was still blaring from the speakers

Taking in a breath, Sadie opened her eyes, stopping AJ from continuing the kiss. "We should head back," she whispered against his lips. not letting go of her grip that was around his neck.

He hugged her closer, closing his eyes and resting his chin on the top of her head. "Few more minutes," he mumbled. So they stood in the empty parking lot, underneth the star lit sky with the music still playing from his car, hugging. As if they were the only people that mattered, and at the moment, in their minds, they were.

And it scared her.

It was forty five minutes later by the time AJ did manage to drop Sadie off at her hotel room that she was sharing with Eric that night. She tried to enter as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb Eric in case he was sleeping, but then she heard his throaty laugh, followed by three more male laughs. Fearing the worst, she slid into the room quietly, hoping no one would see her make her escape to the washroom where she planned on having a bath, and just as she was shutting the door, a hand stopped her.

"You didn't think you'd get away without telling me details, did you?" Sadie grinned as she opened the door to let Eric in, watching him as he took a seat on the closed toilet.

She closed the door behind her, and as soon as the door shut, she broke out into a huge grin. "I've never had so much fun. It was just so relaxing, and fun, and oh my God, he has such a wonderful personality. He made me laugh, like... a lot. I felt like I had this perment smile on my face the entire time and I just forgot about everything..." she sat on top of the counter, dropping her shoes to the ground where they landed with a thud. "I think I like him," she looked up from behind her knees that she was currently hugging against her chest and looked at Eric, "I think I like him a lot."

Eric grinned back at Sadie, smiling as she blushed. "That's great, Sades," he told her, standing up. "Just don't let anyone else find out." He gave her a pat on the knee as he left, shutting the door behind him.

She hopped off the counter, moving her shoes to the side so she could begin to run the water for her desired bath. Her hand was under the faucet when she heard the washroom door open and closed, then his hand went on top of hers under the running water. "You and AJ?" he whispered, his breath on the side of her neck. "I didn't think he was your type of guy..."

Sadie stood up and turned around, eyeing Alex as he stood in front of her. He grabbed her wrist quickly, and pressed her back against the nearest wall. "He's a good friend of mine," he whispered as he watched her tremble beneth him. "But the thing is...so is Petey. Damn, it sucks being a third party sometimes." He let go of her wrist, only to place his hands on her shoulders. "Now, you know Petey and AJ don't like each other, so imagine how disapointed my boy Petey would be if he were to find out about you and Styles..."

"You wouldn't," she whispered, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"You're right. I wouldn't...under one condition." His fingers lingered by her chin, tilting it up so he could get a better look at her. Her lips were still swollen from the kisses earlier in the night, her cheeks were flush with anger and her eyes were filled with rage. All of this made Alex grin. "One condition, Sadie. And I think you know what it is." He gave his lips a quick pucker, only to grin when he saw her cringe. "Just one. Just one, and my lips will be sealed. Petey won't know about you and AJ, and the rest of your teammates...with the exception of Eric, they won't know either. In fact, other than the guys in the other room...Joe, Chris, Eric, and of course, the two of us and AJ...no one else will know about you and Styles." He released his hands from her arms, holding them up in front of him in defense.

"You're disgusting," Sadie spatted, moving away from the wall and away from Alex.

"Huh...guess you don't like him that much then. That's all right, because Petey is still going to be pissed when I tell him that you were AJ were hanging out tonight..."

"None of his other friends are doing this to me!" she shouted, throwing a bar of soap at him.

Alex caught the soap, tossing it back on the counter, "none of his friends know you like I do."

Sadie stormed her way over to him, grabbing him by his belt buckle and pulling him towards her, crashing their lips against each other. His hands ran up her thighs, gripping them as he lifted her up and placed her on top of the counter where he stood in between her legs. Their tongues wrestled and invaded each others mouths until they both ran out of breathe; she pushed Alex away when she was finished, hopping off of the counter again.

He leaned against the door, his fingers lingering at his lips. "With a kiss like that, I'll let you date all of my friends," he commented, finally putting his hand on the door knob. "And hey, knowing you...you probably will." He left after that, making sure the door clicked before he walked away and joined the other guys back in the other room.

Discarding her clothes from her body, Sadie turned off the water faucet and sunk into the bath tub. The heat relaxed her body, but her mind was still racing with what had just happend. She had been blackmailed by a guy she completely loathes, and now she had to watch her every move when he was around.

All she wanted to do was get her mind off of everything that happend, but all she could do was let it go through the tears that fell down her cheek.

LegendSpeaking: So...I got a review today and decided to post the next chapter. How nice am I? Also, I've been wondering which story you guys are enjoying better: Dolly or Sadie? Tell me when you review ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Resting a bowl of Fruit Loops on her ever expanding stomach, Dolly grinned when she saw Candy walk in with a blue gift basket. The wrapping was seethru, and all ready she could see baby bottles, diapers, and rattles. "Who is this from?" Dolly asked, taking the card off from the top. She opened the evelope as the basket was placed on Austin's desk, laughing when she saw who it was. "Love Auntie Candy and Uncle Alex. How cute."

Candy grinned as she placed a hand on her friends tummy, feeling the baby kick. "He's going to be a soccer player...or a really stiff wrestler...possibly the latter..."

"I'm so glad it's a boy," Dolly confessed, setting the bowl of cereal next to the basket. "I don't know if I could deal with all the girl drama. Boys, make up, clothes...I had to learn all that by myself." The blonde sat down in the chair behind the desk with a yawn and a sigh, "how many more days?" she asked Candy.

Walking over to Austin's calender, the red head eyed up the orange circle around September 19th. "Two more weeks," she asnwered, still smiling. "And it's a boy! That's awesome! He's going to be so tough and so good looking, and his God parents are like, the most amazing people, so I've heard anyways..." her attention wandered over back to Dolly, who had her eyes closed tightly and a hand on her stomach. "You OK, Doll face?" Candy asked, walking over and squatting down next to her.

"Yeah," Dolly gasped, biting her lip. "I think so..." she cringed as her right hand was placed on Candy's shoulder, grabbing it as tight as she could. "I don't think so..." she said, taking in a sharp breath. Shortly, her breaths became quicker as the pain continued, causing Candy to worry.

"Dolly?" she asked, picking up the phone, "I'm going to call Austin..."

"No! Don't!" Dolly slapped the phone out of Candy's hand, screaming in pain as her stomach had another contraction. "OK," she whispered, "you can."

It wasn't long until Austin showed up, worried and in a panic. "Now? It can't be now, you still have two weeks!"

"I know, Austin!" Dolly shouted back, letting Candy help her up.

"But, the room! It isn't finished! We still need a crib, and and...we still need to paint the room!" Austin shouted back as he walked out the door with the two girls. "We haven't even deicded what colour to paint it! Should it be yellow? Green? What colour do you want it to be, baby?" Dolly stopped suddenly, her hand clutching onto Candy's as a splash around their feet was heard. Candy stared at her feet, her shoes now soaking wet as her friend tried her best to stiff back a laugh.

"I...am so sorry," she whispered, leaning on her for support.

"Your water broke..." Austin whispered, his eyes focused on the ground. Dolly and Candy stopped their laughing when Austin spoke, their eyes meeting each other in a glance. "You're having our baby right now..."

"I am?" He held her hand as he led her to his car, making her sit in the front seat. "But...but I can't! I still have two weeks! And the room! Austin hasn't painted the room yet! Candy, tell the baby he can't come out now, because Mommy isn't ready." Candy closed the passenger door and blew a kiss to the expecting parents as the drove off. With her own excitement, she got in her car and followed them to the hospital.

Later...

It had been eight hours since Dolly and Austin had arrived at the hospital, and there was still no baby. Dolly was laying in bed, eating her ice chips in peace, when every so often a contraction would come and she'd scream out in pain, alerting the doctors. "I'm sorry," one of them would say, "but you aren't dialated enough."

Sighing, she closed her eyes and held his hand, letting a tear escape her eye. "You can leave," she whispered. "I'll be here for a while, Candy is here, and you got your class to teach..."

"Candy is covering my class for me, I wasn't going to miss this," he whispered back, wiping her tear away with his thumb. "Besides, just a few more centimetres, and he's ready to come out. Kyle Jacob Aries..." he placed his hand on her stomach, "he's our son." Dolly gave a weak smile in response as she continued to eat her ice chips, and then another contraction came. She screamed out in pain, the loudest scream she had let out since she arrived, and doctors showed up in the room quickly.

Looking down and between her legs, Dr. Wege looked up and smiled, "it's time," she told Dolly.

The expecting parents smiled at each other, until she gave the first push. She kept quiet while she tried to make the baby come out, her throat was all ready sore enough from the contractions that had happend throughout their stay at the hospital. When Dr. Wege said she could see a head, Dolly pushed as hard as she could, and seconds later a small, high pitched wail filled the room.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Wege said, holding the new born baby. "It's a girl!"

"It's a what?" Dolly asked, laying back onto the pillows. "Dr. Caden told us we were having a boy..." Dr. Wege smiled as she left the room, going off to clean the new baby girl.

Austin and Dolly stared at each other in silence, neither of them believing that it wasn't a boy. "But...we don't have a name picked out for a girl," Austin stated, laughing. "We can't name her Kyle! Kyle is a guys name..."

"Kylee? Kylee Jessica?" Dolly suggested, laughing as well. "See, we should've had a backup plan for this! I was totally positive it was going to be a boy because it...she was kicking so hard! I can't believe it's a girl...what are we going to name her?"

He shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "I don't know babe. What's the first girl name that comes to your mind?"

Without hesitating, she blurted out, "Anna."

Austin smiled. "Anna. That's a nice name. Do you like Anna?"

Dolly thought about it, finally nodding her head. "I think I do. Yeah...I do like Anna. What about a middle name though? You pick the middle name. Anna something Aries."

"Lynn. Anna Lynn. Wait no, we'll combine them, so it's one name, like...Annalynn."

"Yeah?" Dolly asked, her eyes beginning to close.

"Yeah. Annalynn Aries..." Austin grinned to himself, seeing the Dr. Wege come in with his new daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket and hat on her head. She offered the baby to him, but he quickly declined. "Doll face...Annalynn is here..."

She opened her eyes and gave a small squeel when she saw her daughter, holding her arms out to hold her. "Hey you," she whispered, craddling her. "Miss. Annalynn...look baby, she has your nose," Dolly pointed out. "And she has Daddy's eyes, and oh...those are my lips. Sorry babe."

"What about hair?" Austin asked, peeking underneth the little pink hat. Small black hair peeked out from underneth, causing him to grin. "That's my hair," he told Dolly, kissing her on the forehead. "God...there she is," he whispered, watching Dolly hold her.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Here she is."

LegendSpeaking: Eh. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! That is by far the most reviews a chapter has received so far in this story, that was totally cool to see so many! Anyways...the story has 7, that's right, 7 chapters left. Rounding it off to an even 21 chapters! hahaha, get it? Because 21 isn't an even number...

read and review before I continue to ramble.


	15. Chapter 15

Austin sat down on the couch in his living room, proping up Dolly's feet on his lap. She was sleeping, and deservingly so seeing how in the past four months neither of them have gotten any sleep due to a wailing Annalynn.

And tonight was to themselves.

Dolly began to stir as she felt her feet slowly being massaged, a lazy smile coming to her face. "Hey baby," she whispered, sitting up so she could lean against the back of the couch. "What are you up to?"

He shurgged his shoulders, "it's weird not having Annie here..."

"Remind me to send your sister flowers. I can't believe she took her for an entire weekend! Now we have the entire apartment to ourselves..." She leaned forward, grabbing his shirt by the collar and planting a kiss on his lips. He didn't kiss back as he gently placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her away.

"Dinner is almost ready," he told her, standing up from the couch and going over to the oven. Putting on oven mitts, he opened the door and took out a pan, filled with tomato sauce, rigatoni noodles and chicken. Taking two large plates out from the cupboards, he filled them up with the casarol and placed them on the kitchen table, liting the candle that was in the middle. He dimmed the lights down before he called Dolly into the room.

She was asleep on the couch again when he entered the living room. Kneeling down beside her and stroking her cheek softly, he whispered "Doll face...wake up..."

Dolly continued to sleep, and all he could do was watch. He liked how she had her hands together, like she was praying, and slept with her head on top of them. How her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were so gently closed. "Come on Dolly," he whispered again.

Finally, fluttering her eyes open, she looked back at him half asleep. "You keep waking me up," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Austin took her hands in his and lead her to the kitchen area, "I made dinner," he whispered, placing a kiss on her shoulder. She smiled at the setting before her, turning around and gave him another kiss. He pulled out the chair for her to sit down, which she while blushing.

"You're too much," she told him while he served their food. "You didn't have to do this."

He sat down across from her, taking the first forkful to his mouth and grinning. "When is the next time we'll have a night like this?" he questioned, taking his hat off and placing it on the chair behind him.

From there, they ate the dinner in silence. They would look up at each other and smile, whisper a comment about the food and play footsies underneth the table, but for the most part, it was silent.

Wiping her mouth with the napkin, she threw the napkin down on her plate and leaned back in her chair, sighing. "I am so full," she moaned with a smile. "That definitly didn't help with my dieting, baby. I still need to lose eight pounds." Austin walked around to her and helped her stand up, wrapping his arms around her and whispering, "I think you're beautfiul." Dolly went on her toes to raise herself higher and kiss him.

It was a quick kiss as he pulled back and walked over to the sink so he could do the dishes. "Baby, I'm going to bed," she told him, peering into the kitchen from their bedroom. "How much longer do you think you'll be?"

"Give me ten minutes," he answered, "I'm just going to finish these up then give Dana a call and see how Annie is doing, then I'll be right there." She grinned at his answer, turned around and closed the bedroom door.

It took awhile for Austin to warm up to the fact that he has a family now, she noted as she rememebered how distant he was from Annalynn the first few days. She remembered how nervous he was when he first held her, afraid that he would injure her neck or even drop her. But then Annalynn wrapped her hand around his index finger and he grinned at her, bringing her up so he could kiss her forehead.

The next day he mentioned how he wanted more kids.

Dolly turned on the TV and took her shirt off, watching the screen while leaning on her elbows. She tilted her head to the side, finding nothing interesting except the news which is what they usually ended up watching while they fell asleep.

"Stay like that." She moved her head to where Austin was standing in the door frame, a grin on his face. "Stay exactly like that."

"Why?" she asked, turning the TV off. From the door, he sprung onto the bed, tackling Dolly. She cried out in laughter as his fingers tickled her rib cage and rolled over so she was laying on top of him. He stopped tickling her and stared, removing a blonde strand that was hanging in front of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Staring back down at him, she cupped his jaw in her hand, leaning forward and giving him another kiss. Returning the soft kisses, he sat up, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, letting their tongues passionately wrestle with each other.

She loved the feel of his hands against her bare skin, how they would move up her rib cage and he would drag his lips across her jaw, letting the stubble rub against her skin. Moving her head to the side, Dolly moaned as he nibbled on her skin, moving his bites up to underneth her ear. Her hands went to the back of his head, holding him close and gasping his name; she could feel her body tremble underneth his touch.

Moving his hands down her body, he pried his lips away from her neck so he could stare down at her, watching her chest move with her heavy breathing. While he was distracted, she took his shirt off and stared back down at him. Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, she arched herself into Austin and groaned. "Are you up for it?" she whispered in his ear, placing kisses on the side of his neck.

He rolled her over so she was on her back and he was in control, using his fingers to hook into hers and move her arms above her head. She stayed in that position, even after he unhooked their fingers and removed his and hers pants. Laying back on top of her, he kissed her again, letting their lips linger against each other.

Dolly felt himself stiring from their kiss and moved so she was laying on her stomach, raising her lower body in the air. "What are you doing?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, turning her around and moving her on top of him. "I want to look at you." Butterflies rose in her stomach as she straddled him, placing her knees on either sides of his thighs. She moved close to him, then back again. Placing her hands on his chest, she closed her eyes as she began to really work and started a small bounce.

Austin moved his hands to her waist, helping her gain momentum as she moaned his name and moved her hands to her head, pulling at her roots. Opening her eyes, she stared down at Austin and was suprised to see him looking back at her. She moved her hands on top of his, guiding them up higher so he would grasp onto her breast.

He could see she was getting tired as her body began to put less effort into what they were doing and her breathing became more shallower. With her hands still on top of his, she gasped out his name before letting a moan escape from her throat, finally complete. She leaned forward, her head resting against his chest as he rolled over and started to thrust into her, riding her orgasm out until he was completed also.

Rolling over, Austin laid beside Dolly, both of them trying to catch their breaths. She moved so she was closer to him, throwing an arm across his abdomen and placed a kiss on his pec. He dragged his nails up and down her back, bringing her down from her high. "Hey," he whispered into her hair, gaining a moan for a response. "I love you."

Closing her eyes, she rolled off of him and got under the covers to their bed, inviting him to join her. He moved to where she was, nuzzling her neck as she turned her back against him. She couldn't look at him now, not after he had finally said the words she had been trying to get him to say for almost a year now. They had been going out for twenty one months, and he waited until now to tell her.

Dolly stayed in his arms that night, not sleeping a wink. She kept her eyes on the doorknob, knowing the sun was rising as the door knob grew brighter and the sun lit up the room. Feeling him stir, she knew he'd be awake. He's probably been awake for awhile and just didn't want to disturb her.

"Doll face?" he mumbled into her neck, pulling her closer. "You awake?"

"Yeah." She faked a yawn, turning around and facing him.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. What would you like?" He sat up, grabbing his boxers that were on the floor and put them on.

Sitting up with the blankets up to her chest, she waved him off. "I was thinking about walking over to Candy's for a bit, I haven't seen her in awhile." He walked out of the room, leaving Dolly all by herself. "Hey!" she called after him, making him return. "Can I have a kiss?"

Austin walked back in the room, leaned to where she was and placed a kiss on her lips. "That better?" he asked, letting her pull him on top of her for another kiss. He smiled again and left the room, leaving Dolly by herself again.

Laying in the bed alone, she rolled over and picked up his favourite hoodie off of the floor and threw it on, along with a pair of jeans and socks. Looking at herself in the mirror, she took the elastic that was around her wrist and put her hair in a ponytail, waving goodbye to the reflection in front of her.

She put her shoes on quietly, leaving without saying goodbye to Austin. Running down the sidewalk to get to Candy's quickly, pushing anyone that was in her way.

Finally standing in front of her old building, she let herself in with the keys she still had, dashing to the elevator to get to the apartment. Thankfully, she was alone in the elevator where she let the first tear fall. By the time she reached Candy's apartment, she was sobbing uncontrolably and banged at the door with the side of her fist. "Candy!" she cried out as she continued to bang on the door. "Candy, open up!"

The door opened with the red head still in her pajamas, catching the falling blonde. "Dolly, what's wrong?" she whispered, guiding her to their old kitchen table.

"I can't be with him anymore. I have to leave him," she sobbed to her friend. "Last night, his sister Dana took Annie for the night, so we had a night to ourselves, and we made love...he looked at me the whole time. He actually wanted to look at me," she wiped a tear from her eye with her free hand; Candy was holding the other one. "And then after, we just laid there and held each other, and he said he loved me for the first time. Twenty one months, and just last night he told me he loved me."

Candy stroked her friends hand, letting her cry for as long as she wanted. Her heart broke seeing her friend so sad over the first and only man she had ever loved.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

"I'm leaving him. I have to," Dolly repeated. "I just can't be with him anymore."

"Does love scare you?" The blonde's sobs fell silent as she looked down at her feet, letting her hand go of Candy's. "What about Annalynn? That's your little girl. Dolly, you didn't have a mother growing up, do you want her to go through the same thing? Growing up with only a father? She's only four months old, she still needs you," Candy explained. "Are you really just going to get up and leave like that? Where would you go? What would you do?"

"I saved my money, I'm going to Japan. Then, I can still wrestle, I can still do what I love and be respected there. I can restart my entire career over there, and no one has to know about this, it would be perfect! No more bra and panties matches, no more being treated like a piece of eyecandy..."

"Japan?!" Candy shouted, standing up from her spot. "Dolly, thats on the other side of the world!"

"It's perfect! They don't know me there, and I won't be seen as 'the girl that fucked her teacher and had his baby'. I can start a whole new life there!"

"If you had all this planned, then why did you come here?" Candy asked, folding her arms across her stomach.

Dolly stood up, leaning against the table for support. "I wanted to say goodbye."

Moving from the kitchen to the front door, Candy held the door open, leaning against the edge. "I can't stop you," she whispered, holding the open door. Dolly left her spot in the kitchen, throwing her arms around her friend and sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she choked out in between sobs. "But I can't do it anymore." Candy wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her tight as she held back her own tears.

She watched as the blonde ran down the hall, her hands inside her hoodied sweatshirt and small legs moving as fast as they could go. Finally closing the door, she walked back to where she was before Dolly arrived, on the couch with her blankets and wrestling tapes. The cordless phone was on the ground, within reaching distance. She wanted to call her boyfriend, Austin's old roommate and fellow wrestler Alex Shelley, and tell him the news but the lump in her throat stopped her.

It wasn't until the phone rang did she actually move, simply rolling over to reach for the phone. "Hello?" she answered, her voice scratchy and not like her.

"Hey Candy, it's Austin. You can send Dolly home now, Dana dropped off our little Princess."

Candy was silent and stared at the door, not even noticing Alex walking in. "I'm home!" he shouted, jumping onto Candy on the couch. When she didn't respond, he leaned back and stared her, confusingly. "Candy cane, what's wrong?"

Not sure if she was talking to Austin or Alex, she shrugged her shoulders. "Dolly is gone."

LegendSpeaking: Guess what people? NO UPDATE ON SATURDAY! However...to be nice... I'll put one up on Friday cue the 'awwws'. Why no update on Saturday? Well, I have to work 7-3, then I get to babysit at night...so I basically won't be home...at all on Saturday. But hey, Friday is good too though, right?

Guess what you do now...that's right. REVIEW THIS. NOW.

Please.


	16. Chapter 16

Sadie giggled as AJ picked her up in the hotel pool, lifiting her over his head and dropping her back in the water in the deep end. Her brown hair flowed behind her as she swam back towards him, aiming for his ankles and dragging him under water with her. They swam in circles until they finally embraced each other with a hug, emerged from the water and shared a kiss near the wall.

It had been three months since they started their secret meetings, often late at night where no one else could see them. She was thankful that Alex had kept his promise about not telling anyone, except for the guys AJ still talks to, Joe, Chris, Eric and of course Alex. In the locker room, Sadie and AJ kept their distance, only talking to each other in their secluded hallway that they had claimed their own.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she leaned in again to press a kiss on his lips. His arms around her waist brought her closer as he used his hands to play with the strings that held her bikini top on, gently tugging at the ends.

"What are you doing?" she whispered with a grin. "Someone might see us."

AJ grabbed his watch on the deck and looked at the time. "It's 3:30 in the morning, everyone is sleeping," he mumbled against her lips, giving the string a hard tug. She felt the bow become loose and playfully slapped his chest while he undid the string around her neck.

"Not here," she told him, covering her breast with her hands.

"My room?" he leaned close to her, giving her another kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on, Niall. We'll just watch TV or something..." his attention went to her neck, dragging his lips across her skin. He heard her giggle when his fingers began to tickle her sides, making her squeal when he bit down onto her collarbone.

Her laugh echoed in the empty area, causing AJ to bring her away from the wall and spin her around in the water, leaning her backwards so her hair would get wet. The smile on her face made him grin back, watching her float in the water and looking so calm and peaceful. Her legs detatched from him and she swam away, back off to the deep end, away from him.

"You know," she called out, treading water in the 10feet deep area, "most guys don't call their girlfriends by their last names.

"Ah, this is true," he responded, swimming back towards her. "But I can't call you anything cute. This one guy I know, he's a wrestler too, he used to call his girlfriend Doll face, because her name was Dolly. Why can't you have a cute name like Dolly?"

Sadie bit her lip and shrugged, gently smiling back. "What was your friend's name?" she asked, stopping her treading.

"Austin Aries. Supposedly, how the story goes, is that she was his student. They ended up sleeping together, had a kid, and she just left him one day. Went to Japan, and that was it. Hey, didn't you train in Japan? Did you ever see her? Kind of short, blonde hair..."

"Doesn't ring a bell," she admitted. "But she just left? That sounds like an urban legend, one of those 'locker room tales'."

"He's got the kid to prove it though, Sades. Little girl, I'm her godfather. Well, me and every other male indy wrestler. Her godmother's shower her with gifts, she has like, nine of those. The baptisim was huge."

"Sounds like a big deal," Sadie mumbled, swimming towards her floating top. "Why isn't he signed with TNA?"

AJ hopped out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his body, "he has a tryout a few months from now, after his tour with Japan. Him and his daughter are seeing the world together, isn't that cute? No nanny, no daycares. Just Austin, Annalynn and her million God parents." He smiled at Sadie, tossing a towel in her direction as she lazly tied up her top. "Pretty cute though, eh?" he asked with a wink.

She slapped him playfully on the chest again, as he wrapped his towel around her. "How about we go back up and get you warmed up? You're chattering." Letting his arm wrap around her shoulders, Sadie leaned in to his warmth, letting the story sink in.

And it was all because she didn't have a 'cute' name.

From his balcony, Alex took a drag out of his cigerette and watched Sadie and AJ escape the pool area. He leaned against the railing on his forearms, a cigerette in one hand and a beer in the other. A nice, lazy night of spying on the locker room secret with his two vices, nicotine and alcohol. He had sworn off the two long ago, right after he had signed his contract, but something about knowing Sadie's secret made him give in.

He blew a perfect smoke ring, watching it float off into the air and disapear. A sip from his beer later and he flicked the cigerette to the floor of the balcony and put it out with his shoe, using the toe to snub it to the ground. Dropping the beer bottle to the ground, he watched as it smashed on the ground, the glass shattering on the cement and pieces of it going into the pool.

With a sigh, he closed the patio door and went back to bed, crawling under the sheets. "Hey man," Joe mumbled, rubbing his eyes and turning on a light. "What are you doing awake?"

"Can't sleep," Alex responded. "Too much thinking...I guess I'm missing my girl..." he sighed as he rolled over to face Joe, faking a yawn. "Hey, if I'm not awake by noon tomorrow, wake me up."

"Yeah man, sure." Joe sunk back down in his bed and instantly back to sleep as his head hit the pillow.

Rolling over, Alex looked at the clock, seeing the red numbers read 4:17AM. It wasn't until 11:32AM did he finally fall asleep with his guilty conscience.

LegendSpeaking: I know, I know...short chapter. But I liked it, therefore YOU have to like it, AND review it.

Also: over at the WWE Library (which is linked in my profile), the beautiful and talented webmistress Tink, is having one final award season before the year ends. Now, I don't know who...but someone had nominated this story for five awards! Whoever it was, I would like to thank you, because this story means a lot to me, more than Don't Forget To Breathe. So, whoever did...thank you.

Smile

Oh yeah, and review this too. And come November 17th- Decemeber 8th, vote for this story. As I said, the website is linked in my profile, and all you have to do is click that sexy picture of Batista and poof! You're there.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, don't you look lovely tonight," AJ commented Sadie, making her step back so he could twirl her around. She smiled at him as she turned, showing off the red dress that covered her body, going all the way down to her knees in a tight form, fitting her curves perfectly. It was strapless and she had her hair in loose curls which cascaded down her shoulders. "But why so dressed up?"

She let herself into his hotel room, still holding his hand, "told Petey and Bobby I was going out," she answered. "Which, I am because I am in your hotel room." She kissed him on the lips then flopped down on the bed, waiting for him to join her. "Do you have a change of clothes?" she asked with a small smile.

AJ smiled back at her, tossing his bag on the bed. "Jeans and a shirt?" he suggested with a shrug. "Actually...I kind of like you the way you are. I never see you that dressed up." He sat down on the bed, placing her head in his lap so he could trace her face, "you're beautiful," he wispered, placing his lips on top of hers. Weakly, she kissed back, shifting her body so she was off of him and stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, she took a face cloth and began to wipe off the make up on her face. Scrubing until her face turned red, she stopped to look at her reflection: she was a different girl than she was eight months ago, before she had started dating AJ. Taking the elastic off of her wrist and throwing her hair in a ponytail, she continued to glare at herself through the mirror, staring at her apperence that stared back at her. Her eyes were gleaming back at her in fake happiness, the worst kind of happiness there was.

Finally leaving the bathroom, she walked back to where AJ was on the bed, asleep with the TV on. She cahnged into the jeans and shirt he had left out for her before answering the knocking that was at the door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she mumbled, doing up the button and the zipper. She flung the door open, finding Alex standing in front of her with two cigerettes in his hand.

"Gee, there's a surprise: you answering AJ's door. Good thing I wasn't Petey, huh? Man, you would've been dead by now..." he continued to talk out loud, expecting Sadie to pay attention to him as he listed off all the ways that Petey would have killed her. "But hey, while I'm here, I got a pack of cigerettes, it's a nice night out...why don't you join me for a smoke?"

"I don't smoke," she answered, watching as he walked to the patio door that lead to the balcony.

He let out a loud laugh, "that's funny, because I swear your little Starburst addiction has happened for a reason..."

"Anymore," she finished. "I don't smoke anymore. It's bad for you."

"Yeah? So is lying, but yet...here we are." He smirked at her, opening the patio door and lighting up his smoke. He held the extra one out to her, taunting her as he blew a smoke ring out the door.

Giving in, she snabbed the cigerette and lighter out of his hand and lit up before she even sat down on one of the plastic chairs that was outside. The nicotine gave her instant relief as she could taste it on her lips, matching Alex's smoke ring. "So," he started, leaning against the railing. "How's things?"

"What do you want?" Sadie asked him, knowing he was there for a reason.

"What do I want? Someone to enjoy a smoke with! No one smokes in that locker room, and the Ring Of Honor guys can hardly afford smokes. I knew I could count on you, Miss. Niall. I know you best, remember. But hey, while we're talking about you, lets talk about how you feel about slowly breaking everyone's heart...well, except mine of course because I know your secrets..."

"I don't break hearts," she mumbled, tapping the end of the smoke to let ashes fall to the ground. "I've been with AJ for eight months, his heart is fine."

"Oh. Well, that just took the fun out of things."

"You're here for a reason, what is it?" Sadie demanded, inhailing the cigerette. "You don't just come to someone's hotel room at..." she took a look at her watch, "12:17 in the morning just for nothing." Blowing smoke in his direction she waited for his answer.

He shrugged his shoulders in a response, flicking his cigerette butt to the ground that was floors away. "Sades, I just want to hang out, catch up. Friend stuff, because we're close like that."

"We aren't close at all," Sadie mumbled, flicking her cigerette butt to where Alex did.

He grinned at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "Sadie, Sadie, Sadie...Relationships seem closer than they appear," he told her with a wink. "Isn't there anything you want to ask me? Anything you want to tell me? Maybe even a messege I can pass along..."

"I pretend I'm asleep because it's the only time he'll say he loves me." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as she slightly chuckled to herself. "Like, I lay there, and wait, and wait...fifteen minutes he takes in the shower, and I'm usually rolled over reading a book or something, not paying attention to the TV...but then when I'm half asleep, I'll feel him get into bed, and he lays right next to me so our bodies are touching, and he'll kiss my shoulder, then my neck, and whispers he loves me. Never says it out loud to me when we're alone, just when I'm asleep, but I just pretend I am because I like hearing him say it. I shouldn't..."

"Because you're scared of love?" Her eyes fluttered open to where Alex was standing, a new cigerette hanging out of his mouth, lazily. Watching as the embers burned and the ashes drop to the ground, she shrugged her shoulders back at him.

"I guess I am..." she whispered, never making eye contact. "Hey..." his eyebrows raised in acknowledgement, taking a drag from his smoke, "is he doing OK?"

A cloud of smoke escaped his lips as he nodded his head. "He's fine. Doing good. Bought a new couch last week for his apartment...yeah, he's good."

"You don't tell him anything, do you?"

"What? About you?" Alex asked with a half laugh. "I tell him everything. And hey, if you want me to stop, I think you know what to do." His cigerette sat between his forefinger and thumb as he continued to lean on his back against the railing, looking at Sadie with a grin. She stood up with a sigh, walking over so she stood in front of him and quickly pecked him on the lips. When she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm harshly and brought her towards him, "you know that doesn't count," he whispered, his lips inches away from hers.

Taking in a deep breath, she moved her lips to press against his, allowing him to take control of the kiss when he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her close; as if a habbit, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The taste of nicotine was still on their lips as their tongues brushed past each others, both of them wanting to deepen the kiss...both of them wanting more.

She felt his hands go up her shirt, his nails grazing her skin and reaching for her bra clasp. His fingers fumbled with it, causing Sadie to smirk mid-kiss, breaking them apart. "That wasn't apart of the deal," she whispered, readjusting her shirt and stepping back away from him.

"You know," he called after her, stopping her at the patio door. "If you're you're willing to kiss me to keep you and AJ and secret, there's something there other than just feelings, Sades."

"Like what?" she challenged, turning around but keeping her hand on the door handle.

He walked over, opening the door for himself but lowered his lips to her ear, "you love him."

She followed behind him into the hotel room, escorting him to the door. "Hey," she whispered so she wouldn't wake AJ, "do you still have a smoke on you?"

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a package that had seven cigerettes remaining. "Have the rest," he told her, waving her off. "You'll need it for this next week."

And with that, he left.

Sadie watched as he walked down the hall, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped forward, possibly going down to the bar, possibly going to go bug someone else.

Finally shutting the door, she placed the pack of smokes in her purse, knowing no one would look in there. Taking the jeans off and getting under the blankets, she moved close to AJ, kissing his shoulder and his neck. He stirred, opening his eyes and looking at her in the dark. "Hey," he whispered, turning around so he was facing her. "You took a long time in the bath room..."

"Sweetie?" she asked, cutting him off. "Sweetie, can I tell you some things and you promise not to get mad at me?"

AJ sat up and wrapped an arm around Sadie's waist to bring her closer to him. "Sure babe," he answered, letting her lay on his stomach. "What's on your mind?"

She sucked her lip into her mouth, still tasting the nicotine and still slightly swollen from the kiss. Her fingers lingered against the side of her mouth before she finally looked up at her boyfriend. "Before I began training in Japan..." she stopped her train of thought, slightly chuckling to herself. She couldn't tell him now, not like this. "I smoked," she said, "like, cigerettes. And sometimes weed, but not all the time. And tonight I had a cigerette, and I have a pack in my purse. I'm just going to finish that package, and I won't smoke anymore, I promise."

"It's a dirty habbit," AJ commented, kissing her forehead. "But what else did you want to tell me?"

"What else? Oh..." she looked around the room while she tried to think of another quick, cover up lie from what she really wanted to tell him. "My boobs," she said, cupping them in her hands, "they're fake."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" AJ questioned. When Sadie didn't answer, he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, as long as we're coming clean about things...I saw you kissing Alex. And since you absolutley depise the guy, I'm either guessing you're cheating on me, or he has convinced you that as long as you kiss him, he'll keep one of your secrets. He does that to the other girls all the time and they fall for it."

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling back slightly.

"You don't seriously think he would keep a secret, do you? I know for a fact, that he has told at least two people."

"Two?"

"Of course," AJ said with confidence. "Austin and Candy. He tells them everything, his best friend and fiancee...baby, whats wrong?"

Sadie sighed, lowering herself on him and leaned back against the pillows, conjoining her hand in his. "Nothing sweetie...let's just go to sleep." She turned over on her side, facing away from him and closed her eyes. His free hand ran up her back, stopping at her shoulders to give them a rub. Moving his lips across her shoulder and up to her ear, he gave her a kiss before whispering, "I wish you would be honest with me."

LegendSpeaking: Ta da. Three more chapters left...


	18. Chapter 18

LegendSpeaking: Only two more chapters after this...

Austin Aries stepped out of his car, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder before walking over to the passanger door and opened it so his four year old daughter, Annalynn could come out. When she placed her feet on the ground, she threw her backpack over her shoulder, just like her father, and grinned up at him. "Uncle Alex is here?" she asked, grabbing hold of his hand. "And all my Aunts?"

"Gail, Traci and Candy," Austin answered, watching as she smiled at his response. "Plus, AJ, Joe, Chris, Petey, Eric..."

"My whole family is here!" Annalynn said excitedly, jumping up and down. She stopped suddenly and let go of her fathers hand as she placed her backpack that had the Disney Princesses on it on the ground. "I should get my pictures out," she mumbled, taking out her drinking boxes and fruit snacks, placing them on the ground.

He grinned as he stopped and helped out his daughter, finding the pink folder that she keeps all her drawings in. Bringing it out, she clasped her tiny hand around it so she could zip up the zipper, continuing to smile at her Dad. "I drew one for Traci and it's me and her with Cinderella, because that's her favourite. And then this one is for Gail where we're with Jasmine...here's for Aunt Val..." Annalynn began walking again, explaining the pictures too Austin while they made their way towards the entrance of the studio. When he saw Alex's car parked next to Petey's, he couldn't help but chuckle: the two were always attached at the hip whenever he saw them.

Annalynn shreiked as a pair of arms from behind her picked her up and spun her around while Austin stumbled upon his footsteps when someone from behind him jumped on his back. Both of their bags hit the ground as they embraced their attackers with a hug, laughter echoing throughout the parking lot. "You jackass," Austin mumbled, giving Alex a small push while they both grinned when they saw Candy and Annalynn hugging. "I thought you weren't coming until later?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, watching as his fiancee took the little girl away to the Women's dressing room. "We wanted to see Annie earlier. Besides, Candy cane has to talk to Traci about their match tonight anyways, because if it goes good, then she gets signed, and we're getting married in a week. Has she talked to you about Annalynn being the flower girl?" The two wrestlers began to walk around the studio, talking to fellow wrestlers that Austin hadn't seen in a while or introducing him to the new guys.

It wasn't until Austin mentioned the rivalry between AJ and Petey when Alex suggested they should claim a hallway for them to sit and talk in. "They're still the same," he said with a shrug. "They still hate each other...Petey doesn't know about AJ and his new girlfriend..."

"I need to talk to Petey tonight. It's uh...kind of important..." his eyes shifted around the room, uncomfortable with the silence that fell upon them.

"Sure dude," Alex agreed. "What's it about?" Before he could let the words escape his lips, he broke out into a huge smile when he saw Petey with Libby and Annalynn. Both Alex and Austin stood up to greet the siblings with Austin and Libby sharing a small smile between each other. Annalynn jumped up in Alex's arms, giggling as he pretended to eat her arm.

Petey shook Austin's hand, "good to have you back," he told him, pulling him in for a hug and patted him on the back.

"Um, Petey?" Libby questioned, bowing her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "There's been something I've wanted to talk to you about..." She kept her eyes focused on the ground while she played with the sleeves that were around her wrist from her shirt. "See, I've kind of been seeing this guy..."

"He's a nice guy though," Austin cut her off with a smile. "And he has a cute little girl." He messed up Annalynn's hair while raising an eyebrow when he saw her struggling to get out of Alex's grip.

"Hey! I know! How about we take a tour of the rest of the studio by walking down the hall this wa..." Alex didn't bother finishing his sentence when Annalynn escaped from his arms and ran down the hall, smiling until she reached AJ's legs with a hug. Petey and Libby turned around, both of their faces frowning when they saw AJ picking up Annalynn with Sadie not far behind.

Her eyes met Austin's, both going wide and shocked. "Baby," Sadie whispered, tugging at AJ's hand. "Baby, come on, we'll go somewhere else..."

"No!" Petey shouted, startling everyone around him. "Sades, what's going on?"

Sadie continued to stare at Austin, not able to take her focus off of him. He hardly changed since the last time they had met, he still had a goatee, same scruffy hair, same intense eyes. It wasn't until he glanced down at her sandals did he see the heart shaped toe ring. "Wow," he mumbled to himself, leaning against the wall for support.

"Hey," Sadie mumbled back, hiding behind AJ. Libby gently took a hold of Annalynn's hand and lead her out of the hallway, leaving the five wrestlers to themselves.

For once, AJ and Petey looked at each other because neither of them knew what was going on. Sadie, Austin and Alex were silent as the glares continued because they didn't know what to say. With Sadie hiding behind her boyfriend, Alex shoving his hands in his pockets, Austin sitting on the ground because his legs couldn't support him anymore, and AJ and Petey not knowing why the three of them were silent, it made an awkward situation for anyone that walked by.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Petey finally asked, trying not to raise his voice.

"Austin and I... we used to date," Sadie finally spoke, ignoring Austin's chuckle from the ground. "Things got rocky and we broke up..."

"That's such bull shit," he moaned with his head in his hands. "But hey, figures you wouldn't tell the truth since you never said why you left in the first place."

She let go of AJ's hand and searched through her purse for her cigerettes. With a huff, she left the hallway with a smoke hanging out of her mouth, freshly lit. "Run away!" she heard Austin yell at her. "Run away like you always do! Fuck, God forbid you actually face a problem..."

"It was your fault!" she shouted back, taking the cigerette out of her mouth and storming back over. "It was your fault I left. It was your fault that I fell in love, and it was your fault that I ended up pregnant! It was all your fucking fault, Austin. All of it." He finally stood up, his head down and hands shoved in his pockets, much like his friend.

"Oh, and running away to Japan, dying your hair, getting coloured contact lenses and a boob job is supposed to make all of this go away? Damnit Dolly, you have a four year old daughter that asks about you constantly and draws pictures of what you think you look like... you think you have problems? Try dealing with that. Try dealing with the questions Annalynn constantly asks about you, and I have to make answers because you aren't there to answer them. You left us with nothing, Dolly! Not a fucking thing! You took all your money, and left. Just upped and left. God, you're just like your mother." She slapped him in the face after the last comment was spatted at her, tears falling from her eyes.

Dolly turned, hoping she could wrap her arms around her boyfriend and have her soothe her with his southern accent telling her everything would be OK, but he was off to the wall, standing beside Petey.

"Baby," she choked out, reaching out for him, "baby please..."

"You?" AJ finally asked. "You're Dolly? You're the Dolly that moved from Toronto, and slept with her teacher?" Doing her best to keep quiet, she wiped the tears away from her eyes without saying anything. "And you!" AJ shouted, pointing his finger at Alex. "You knew this whole time? You knew who she was before hand because you and Austin are best friends. This is fucking unbelivable..."

"No..." Petey mumbled. "What's unbelievable, is that fucking Alex kept this quiet and kept quiet about you," he pushed AJ away from him, "and whatever her the hell her name is!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking at Petey. "Petey, just listen please," she begged. "I...I love AJ. He's different now, and we're in love..."

"You don't know love," Austin said. "You run away from love. When someone says they love you, you fuck off. The entire idea of love scares you, and it always has..."

"I was nineteen!" she shouted, her voice cracking. "I was nineteen, and I was in love with you. I was in love with you for twenty one months, and if it weren't for me, you wouldn't know love. You wouldn't know what it's like to charish someone as much as you charish Annalynn, or how to be proud as proud as you are of her. You wouldn't know any of that if it weren't for me. None of it!" Finally, she collapased to the floor without anyone catching her.

She sat there on the ground while everyone around her left, walking around the fallen woman as she cried. She cried and cried in the hallway by herself until she felt the familar arms helping her up and the tight embrace around her neck as she sobbed into their shoulder.

"Oh Dolly..." Candy mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "I had no idea..." The sounds that were leaving the smaller body were the same sounds that Candy remembered from the night in the Chevy when Dolly first found out she was pregnant. She never spoke or looked at her, but the hiccups and shaky breaths were still the same. "It's OK, Doll face..." she whispered, holding back tears of her own.

"He's right," Dolly whispered, pulling away and wiping away the tear that was falling down her cheek. "I am like my mother." Candy held her hand and lead her outside where the sat by the side of the building where she watched her old friend dig through her purse for her cigerettes. Taking a drag out of her smoke, Dolly watched her feet as they began to tap against the ground on an even beat, showing the nicotine wasn't helping her nerves. "I just left," she said out loud, waving her cigerette around in the air. "I didn't think about Austin, or Annalynn...because I couldn't handle having a kid, I just left. Japan was so miserable for the first few months..."

"Doll, you aren't even thinking straight," Candy whispered, taking the cigerette away and snubbing it out with the toe of her shoe. "You can stay with me tonight, OK? Alex is sharing a room with AJ, so it'll just be me and you, like the old days."

"The days that I left for no reason," Dolly mumbled, leaning a head on her friends shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" she asked suddenly, only moving slightly so she could look at Candy. When the red head nodded, Dolly gave her a small smile, "if it was a boy...I would've stayed. It's just...Austin didn't need me after Annalynn, you know? He had the girl in his life that he could love and spoil...he didn't need me anymore."

Candy sighed, wrapping an arm around Dolly's shoulders and pulling her close. "He's an excellent father. And Libby does an amazing job with Annie..." letting out another sigh, Candy gave a small laugh. "Alex loves her so much, he treats her like it's his own kid. All the guys do, and the girls just adore her. She's very mature," she pointed out.

"I can't believe you're still with Alex," Dolly moaned. "Oh, and before you find out from someone else...I kissed him. Twice."

Candy grinned, messing up the top of her friends hair, "I know," she whispered. "It was my idea to have him challenge you like that, to see if you really were willing to commit to AJ. You two seem happy together."

Dolly grinned back at Candy, a small blush rising to her cheeks. "I really love him," she said quietly. "I just don't know when to tell him. Those three words kill me, ya know?"

Candy nodded. "You'll find the right time. When Alex and I first figured out we loved each other...nothing mattered anymore. We got engaged like, weeks after because we waited so long to tell each other..." she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she stood up and held out her hand for her friend to take, "I want you to be my maid of honor, Dolly," Candy offered. "I want you up there with me when I give my word to him."

"Candy," Dolly gasped, accepting her hand, "I can't..."

"Please? You're my best friend, anyone else would just seem wrong. The entire locker room is going to be there anyways, and it's at Joe's beach house...please, Doll face?" Candy asked again. "I really need you up there with me."

With a shrug, Dolly agreed. "I...I guess so," she stuttered.

The red head shriekd in excitement as she hgged her long time friend, picking her up and spinning her in a circle. "Excellent! Now, we'll go to the change room and get ready for tonight. But tomorrow...you got a lot of explaining to to for Petey and AJ."


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up to the sun in her face, Dolly rolled back over and flung her arm across the bed, hoping it would land on the comforting body of AJ. But this morning, he wasn't there, just like how he hadn't been there for the past six nights. The giant bed felt empty since she had no one to share it with, and she fell back into the habit of not rooming or interacting with anybody since her run in with Austin; Candy was the only person that would come visit her.

Ordering a quick breakfast from room service, she got dressed to go to the gym, throwing on her favourite pair of track pants and a tank top. While she walked down the hallway, her eyes were focused on her feet and anyone's that walked by her, not bothering to look up until she reached the elevator. The person beside her placed a hand on her shoulder and offered a small smile. "Hey," he whispered, stepping into the small shaft with her. "Things are going to be OK between you and AJ."

Dolly looked up, rolling her eyes at their gesture. "Thanks Alex," she whispered, staring at the ground. "But I highly doubt he'll even want to talk to me again."

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her pants. "Oh, I don't know. Possibly because I lied to him for eight months about never having a serious relationship before. Oh, and the whole me having a kid thing that I never told him about? Yeah, that_ might _possibly make him angry."

"Dolly, have you even talked to him?" Alex asked, raising his eyebrows. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but he isn't just mad at you. This whole situation didn't invovle just you, Doll face. He's mad at me for not telling him, he's mad at Candy for not telling him, he kept in contact with Austin this whole time, and he didn't even mention him and Libby are together. Dolly, this is affecting more than just you..." The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up to the gym, allowing her to leave.

When she laid down on a bench to do her presses, she wasn't aware of the guy that stood above her, spotting her on her last few reps. Struggling to put the weights back on the rack, Petey took the weights from her hands and helped her stand up. "Hungry?" he asked, handing her the towel that was on the chair next to the bench.

Dolly smiled as she wiped the sweat off of her head, "yeah," she agreed, nodding her head. "I could go for a bite." He helped her stand up, offering his hand which she gladly accepted, and together they walked out of the gym in silence in a search for Petey's Mustang.

The car ride, much like their first, was silent. Top 40 radio was playing to fill the void that sat between them, but this time the roles were reversed: Petey had all the questions and was hoping Dolly would be able to answer all of them.

Handing her the frosty, she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned against the door, reaching over to take her snack. "OK," she said, letting out a breath. "You ask, I'll answer."

"How long?" Petey questioned. "You and AJ...that'd been happening for a while, hasn't it?"

Nodding her head, Dolly agreed. "Eight months. The night when we all went bowling and supposedly you were buying drinks for everyone...AJ and I, we just left. I got into a confrontation with Alex, so Joe took me outside to cool off and AJ and Daniels showed up. We stood outside for a while, just talking and then...AJ and I left. We went driving, we danced...Petey, you have to understand, he isn't like that anymore. He hasn't laid a hand on me, he's never hurt me, and I'm so happy when I'm with him. He makes me smile a lot." She put her frosty down in a cup holder and shrugged her shoulders, "I love him. Before, the whole concept of love totally scared me, but I was so young when I first expierenced it..."

"What about Austin?" he asked, taking a spoonful of frosty to his mouth. "Why would you leave him like that? Annalynn was only four months old...you know what? Don't answer. You seem happy with AJ and if you're happy..." he sighed as he put his frosty down, "then I'll be happy for you."

"Petey..."

"No, Dolly. I understand that AJ is a big step for you, and to see you grin so much...that's great. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Dolly sat up and leaned over, wrapping him up in a hug.

"So, big brother," she whispered as they continued their hug. "Do I have your approval?"

Petey pulled back, only to put his hand on the back of her head and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, "sure sis," he played along. "It doesn't mean I like him though."

"You don't have to," she whispered, taking a spoonful of frosty from his cup.

They returned to the hotel two hours later, just in time to get changed for the evenings events. Dolly grinned when she saw Joe standing in front of AJ's door. "Hey big guy," she greeted him, giving him a little bump to the hip. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Bachelor party for Alex!" He exclaimed, exchanging a high-five with the smaller blonde. "But uh...yeah...what are you up to?"

"I was hoping I could maybe talk to AJ before you guys left..." With a smile, Joe stepped back from the door, motioning for Dolly to take the lead.

"Just tell him we're at Viper in the VIP lounge. He's got his pass with him," Joe responded as he left.

Knocking on the door, she jammed her thumbs into the waist band of her shorts, playing with the drawstring at the front. When he didn't answer, she knocked again as she moved closer to the door. "AJ," she called quietly, sucking her bottom lip, "baby, it's me..."

The door opened slowly as he appeared from behind, his eyebrows raised, "yes?" he asked, not letting her in.

"Can we talk?" she whispered, not taking her stare off the ground. When she saw his feet shuffle over to the side, she let the right side of her mouth turn to a smile as she allowed herself in.

AJ watched, clad in only a pair of boxers, as Dolly made her way over to the bed and sat down on it, placing her hands in her lap. "I uh..."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he cut her off, closing the door and leaning against the wood. "How could you hide something like that? Well, it was kind of odd that you didn't know the story...but it turns out you know it better than anyone. And here I was, the loyal, quiet boyfriend, not picking up on any of the signs. Alex though...how did Alex know?"

Dolly shrugged her shoulders with a sigh, "him and Austin were roommates when Austin and I were seeing each other. Alex didn't know until I was pregnant...no one knew until I was pregnant..."

"Surprise," he said with a chuckle, hands shoved inside his jean pockets. "You were going to do it again, weren't you? Find a guy, reel him in, have him love you, spoil you, treat you will, sleep with him, and leave. You were going to do that, but with me, weren't you?" he challenged as he stood in front of her. "You didn't want anyone to know about us, because you were just going to leave anyways..."

"That's not true," she whispered. "AJ, everything I've told you has been true. Every story, every feeling, every touch has been true, AJ. All of it! Anything I have ever told you is the truth baby, I promise." She kneeled up so she was on her knees, her hands on his waist. "I promise," she whispered again, feeling his arms wrap around her. "AJ, everything is true. I enjoy spending my time with you, and how you make me feel...you make me so happy...and at night, when you come lay next to me...I hear you," she admitted, placing a kiss on his collar bone. "I hear you slide into bed, and feel your kisses..." His eyes fell to the top

of her head as she snuggled to his chest, her arms tightening around his waist.

AJ's hands linked through hers so her grip would loosen around him and he laid on the bed beside her as his own arm wrapped around her tiny waist and brought her to him; he could feel her breathe her shakey breaths because she was holding back tears. "It's just..." he sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair and closed his eyes, "how do I know you won't leave me?"

Dolly cuped his face with her hand and placed her lips against his, silencing his question. He knew what she was doing, taking the attention off of her and putting it on him so she could forget about his question and not have to worry about her answer, that part was obvious was when she somehow managed to stradle his hips and make his hands lay on the top of her thighs. Her lips trailed across his chin and to his ear while her hands fumbled with the waistband to his boxers. "You'll just have to trust me," she whispered, watching him laugh at her attempt to take off his boxers

She laughed with him before she allowed him to roll her over so he was on top. Bending her kness so her heels were at his hips, Dolly slid off the boxers that covered him as she continued to kiss his neck, her hands playing with the hairs on the back of his head. While his lips covered hers, tasting the strawberry lip gloss that adored her lips, his hands gave in and began to slide the shorts off that she was currently wearing, allowing his fingers to trace down her thighs. A moan escaped her lips when the tips of his fingers began to play with her folds, causing her body to raise off the bed and suck in a deep breath.

When her shirt was discarded to the floor, AJ stopped and looked down at the naked body beneth him before taking her legs in his hands and seperating them gently, position himself just before him. Looking forward to see her green eyes, hesitent, yet needy, he watched as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth with that coy smile on her face and gave him a small nod. He continued to watch her eyes, watched as they closed in pain when he first entered and watched when they opened again as her body tried to adjust to him.

Dolly laid there, motionless with her eyes closed as he hovered over her, his movements slow as he used his hand to brush away a strand of hair that laid on her face. She turned her head over to the side and brought a finger to her mouth, biting down so she wouldn't squeal as he hit the right spot. As his thrusts accerlerated, their breathing became more shallow and harder for them to catch, but just as she could feel her body get the unfamilar warm feeling of antcipation, her name was called out in a gasp and his body fell in a heap to the side. Disapointed, Dolly opened her eyes to look at AJ, who was smiling and looking back at her.

"Hey," he whispered, reaching over to link their hands together.

"You should start getting ready," she mumbled, "the boys are going to wonder where you are." Rolling over to place a kiss on her lips, AJ reached over and grabbed his boxers, leaving the bed to have a shower.

Getting under the covers, Dolly cuddled up close to the blankets, absently turning on the TV. Her mind was empty and her body was unsatisifed, but deep down in her knot filled stomach, she felt guilty.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she listened to the water running in the shower for the four and a half minutes it takes AJ to shower, not paying attention to the TV. Even when he sat down beside her in his half dry state, her attention was focused elsewhere, and it wasn't on anything in the room.

"Doll face?" AJ asked, laying down beside her with an arm around her waist, "what's on your mind?"

Turning over, she wrapped an arm around his neck, "nothing baby, go have fun," she answered. Placing her chin on top of his thumb, he kissed her on the lips, ignoring the half attempt she put in while she kissed back.

"I love you," he told her, giving her another kiss. When her response was closing his eyes, AJ gave up. Picking out a pair of jeans and a button shirt, he got dressed and found his wallet, taking out a lone credit card and his pass for the club, tossing the wallet on the bed. "I don't know when I'll be back," he admitted. "But you're going back to your room anyways, aren't you?"

She pursed her lips together as she nodded her head, sitting up against the headboard with the blankets up to her chest. "I got somethings to take care of still," she said, watching as he buttoned up his shirt. With a final smile, he started for the door. "Hey!" she called out, just as his hand was turning the door knob. "Can I get another kiss?" He took his hand off of the door and turned on his heel, flopping down on the bed to where she was to give her a kiss. She cupped his face in her hands as their lips met, letting the action linger longer than it should've. When he final pulled away, she blew him a kiss when he left and grinned to herself when she saw his wallet laying on the bed. Opening the leather, she took out every single bill he had left in there and counted: $265 American dollars.

With the smile still on her face, Dolly put her shorts and shirt back on and shoved the bills in her pocket. When she opened the door and entered the hallway, she took one last glance at the number on the door: 8. Eight months they had been together, long enough for him to realize that it was love, and long enough for her to realize that he was another mistake.

Turning on her heel, she shoved her hands in her pockets and turned, leaving the eight months behind her.

LegendSpeaking: I was sooo hesitent to put up this chapter...I don't want the story to end! lol. Ah, what a rollar coaster it's been, but I'll save the big speech for the next chapter...the last chapter, which I think you'll enjoy. I'll warn you now though, it's lengthy. But good. I think it is anyways, I'm sure you all have your own opinions, which I would love to read...when you review this story.

So...get reviewing.


	20. The End

Libby moaned as she sat up from her position on the bed and turned on the light that sat on top of the table beside her, squinting as the bulb turned on. She let out a grunt when weight fell on her stomach with a giggle and a faint tune was playing from somewhere underneth all of the blankets. "Daddy's phone is singing," Annalynn whispered, handing Libby the cell phone. Putting on her glasses, she glanced at the call display, her eyebrows raising in interest: _Doll Face_.

Hanging up on the caller, Libby patted the child on the head, "thanks sweetie," she whispered, clutching the phone in her hand.

"It woke me up four times tonight, who keeps calling for Daddy?" Annalynn asked, curling up in a spot next to Libby. "Is it Uncle Alex? Daddy lets me answer it if it's Uncle Alex."

"How about we get some sleep? Your Dad will be home soon," she suggested, taking off her glasses. "You want to watch some TV before we go back to sleep?" Annalynn nodded with a smile as she got underneth the covers, almost hiding as her body was swallowed by the heavy blankets and pillows. It wasn't long until she fell asleep, her soft snores filling the emptyness when Libby turned the TV off.

Every fifteen minutes his phone would go off and the constant Doll Face showing up on the screen, only annoying Libby more and more. When Austin finally returned that night, his walk more sober than she expected, he walked over to her side of the bed and leaned down, giving her a kiss. "Hey," he whispered, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion. "Is Annalynn OK? What's wrong?"

Libby stiffed a laugh as she moved out of the bed and stood so she was looking Austin in the eye, his phone in her hand. "Annalynn is fine," she whispered, holding the phone up. "She couldn't sleep well though because your phone kept going off." She handed the phone to him, shoving it in his chest and knocking him backwards onto the other bed. "It's 'Doll Face' you should be worried about because she's only called _seventeen times _since Annie came in here. Once every fifteen minutes," she informed him, arms crossed her chest. "It was four years ago," Libby whispered, looking down at where he sat on the bed. "Why is she still on your phone?"

He didn't answer her when he stood up and left for the balcony, cell phone in his hand while he overlooked the view. Nothing interesting at this time of night...no one in the pool, no parties, no random yells from Alex about how drunk he is from the balconies around him. He took a look back through the patio doors, finding Libby sitting on a bed with her back towards him, waiting for him to make the call. Just a simple phone call and she could be gone from his life...

Taking a deep breath, he dialed her phone number slowly, making sure each number showed up on the screen before he pushed the _sent_ button. "I'm in the parking lot," Dolly told him for a greeting. "I need to talk to somebody, and you're the only person I can trust right now." Hanging up on her, Austin walked back in the hotel room while he shoved his phone in his back pocket, finding his girlfriend now turned so she was facing him.

"Well?" she asked, tucking her knees to her chest.

"She needs somebody to talk to," he whisperd. "And I'm the only pers.."

Libby let out a laugh, causing Annalynn to stir. "Austin, that's such bullshit," she told him, her eyes flamming. "She's just trying to steal you from me because she's jealous."

"She doesn't want me back, Libs," he told her calmly. "Look, I'm going down to talk to her, then I'll come right back up. No longer than twenty minutes, I promise."

Libby stood up, tucking her brown hair behind her ears in anger before she hid her hands in the sleeves of her shirt. "All she is going to do is break your heart," she said. "And she'll probably try something on you too, that whore..."

"Don't call her that." Her eyes widened at his response, waiting for an explanation. "Dolly isn't a whore..."

"She left you!" Libby shouted, no longer caring about the sleeping four year old. "She left you, and she left her daughter because she's a selfish whore! And you're defending her?"

"I asked you not to call her that," he almost shouted. "Look, I'm going down there, and I'm going to talk to her..."

"Then don't expect me to be here when you get back," she retorted, picking up Annalynn in her sleeping state. "I'm going to Petey's. Take as long as you want, and I'll see you at the wedding." She slipped on her sandals and placed her hand on the door knob, turning around one last time to look at him. "It was four fucking years ago," she told him. "I thought you were ready to move on..."

Austin watched as they left down the hall and towards the elevator, making him take the stairs to get to the parking lot. Stepping outside, the warm weather greeted him as his eyes searched for the familar beat up Chevy that was always parked near the back, that way no one could see her waiting for him...just like it was when they were dating.

He found the truck with Dolly leaning against it, a cigerette hanging out of her mouth and dressed in her favourite jean mini skirt, a white tank top and a hat on her head. Even though it was dark out, sunglasses were on her face, but from how her tumb kept going underneth them, he could tell she was crying.

"Dolly?" he asked quietly, approching her slowly. "What's going on?"

Flicking the cigerette to the ground, she took the hat off of her head, shocking Austin when he saw she had returned to her natural blonde. "I'm leaving AJ," she told him, wiping a tear away. "And...I didn't know who to tell..."

"The wedding is this afternoon," Austin mentioned. "Your best friend is getting married today, and you're the maid of honor. Why do you have to leave now? Candy is getting married and you're just going to leave her like that on the biggest day of her life?" He threw his hands in the air and paced a circle while he kept his eyes on the ground. "Just like that, you're leaving? Where are you going?"

Dolly shrugged her shoulders. "I'll figure it out when I get there...I have money..."

"What about Dixie? Did you talk to her?"

"I told her Vince offered me a contract, and she told me to take it." His laughter echoed in the parking lot as he leaned against the next car with his hands on his knees.

"You're fucking unbelivable. Running away again...running away from what? A steady future? A steady relationship?" He stopped and studdied her and how she was leaning against her truck, how her arms were placed and how low her head was. "Running away because someone loves you," he figured it out, whispering the last part.

"It's hard to be in a relationship when the two people in said relationship don't have the same feelings towards each other. You should know about that," she told him with a chuckle. "Afterall, it was me that you were with to get what you want, right? Because it's easy to get what you want when you know someone loves you as much as they do, I figured that out when I was with AJ. If I wanted money, I could get it from him anytime. Wanted to go out, sure, why not? Oh, and sex..." she took off her sunglasses and glared at him through her blood shot eyes, "sex was the easiest thing to get, because to the other person, it's more than just that. It's an intimate connection, it's love making, and it's a beautiful thing. But see, in your case with me, and my case with AJ...we were just getting it because we knew we could." She wiped away another tear and laughed, giving herself a small smirk. "It all makes sense now," she whispered. "When we first started doing it, remember how you'd never look at me? I always had my back towards you because you couldn't watch me, you felt guilty, but that didn't matter. You knew I loved you, so hey...why not play along, right? Tonight, AJ and I...I couldn't look at him. Kept my eyes shut the entire time. I had to keep my eyes shut because if I were to open them, and I saw him him, I'd feel guilty. Not just because I don't love him and felt bad about it, but because if I were to open my eyes and just get the quickest glance at him...he'd be you."

Austin closed his eyes as she walked over to him, the smell of nicotine instantly filling the empty space between them. They stood toe to toe in the back of the parking lot, their first time alone since she had left him four years ago, and with the gentlest touch, he reached out and took her hand in his, pulling her close to him. "Austin, I want you to hold me."

Sighing in defeat, he wrapped his arms around the smaller person and held her close, remebering the familar curves from long ago. She still wrapped her arms around him the same she did back then and placed her head in the exact same spot on his shoulder, leaning against him while she shook. His hands roamed her back, which still soothed her he found, seeing her breathing go down to a regular pace. With a moan, he gave her one last squeeze before he let her go, watching as she was slightly lowered back to her petite frame.

"You and Libby," she said finally, "you're happy with her?"

Nodding his head, Austin answered. "Yeah, she's great. Annalynn loves her. We're taking things slow since...our last relationships both sucked."

"Oh yeah? How slow?" Dolly asked, eyeing his arms. She remembered those arms so clearly, how close they would hold her against him, how protected she felt when she was in them.

"How slow? We've been dating four months, and we haven't had sex yet," he answered.

"You only waited three weeks with me," she said with a chuckle, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

Austin nodded his head, pursing his lips together and tried to look at her in the eye, but looked away when he saw she was looking back. "I don't want her like I wanted you," he admitted. "You were this little ball of sensual energy, and you wore those short shorts and small shirts when you trained...Libs is too innoncent to be like that. AJ put her through a lot...were you happy with him?"

"I was," she whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was until you came back." They let the words hang in the empty air, the silence between them never dawning on. "At the wedding..." she started, closing her eyes to think, "can you tell Alex I say thanks? And Candy that I'm sorry?"

"Her dress is green," Austin told her, walking up to the door and leaning again the truck. "She said there was no point in wearing white since...well, since she isn't a virgin."

Her hand was on the door handle, and with the slight budge with her shoulder, she pushed it open. When he raised his eyebrows in confusion, Dolly moved over to the passenger seat. "Come sit with me," she offered, bringing her knees to her chest and with a smile. "One more time...before I leave."

"Dolly..." he moaned, running his fingers through his short buzzed hair. When he looked back at her, looked back at those green eyes that he had learned to block out of his mind just a few months ago, after meeting Libby. When he saw her staring back at him, he gave in. "Fine...just this once," he told her, climbing in and sitting on the drivers seat side.

He watched as she climbed over to him, her hands toying with his goatee, threading it between her fingers like she used to. Their lips were just mere milimetres apart before Austin put his hand on the door handle, threatening to leave silently. "I said I wouldn't...I promised I wouldn't," he whispered, his breath brushing past her lips.

"Come on Austin," she whispered back, throwing a leg over him, gently rubbing themselves against her. "One more time?" she stroked his cheek with the back of his hand when he saw that he was tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. When he leaned his forehead against hers, she took the chance to move her lips just that much closer to his, pressing them together. He wouldn't give in at first, rembering his promise he made to Libby before he left, but when she placed her hands on his shoulder and slowly moved them up to the back of his neck, he let his hands roam to her back, bringing her closer to deepen the kiss.

He could feel it, her legs wrapping around him as much as they could before the seat got in the way, using her power to roll over onto her back, letting him on top of her. Their guards were down, and their significant others no longer mattered...it was back to just the two of them in Dolly's 89' Chevy. His groin rubbed up against her, letting their lips depart for the first time since connecting so she could let out a gasp, allowing her hands to instantly go to the button of his jeans. Their breathing was heavy as their hands fumbled over each others, each of them wanting the other equally as bad.

Looking out the window, he took note of the full moon...just like it was the last time they were in the truck together. The late summer sky, completely black except for the perfect circle in the sky, lighting up what the street lights and stars couldn't. His thoughts drifted to the last time they were in the truck, the time where Dolly told him she was pregnant. The day where she confessed her fantasies and dreams and changed his life forever. He remembered how the smallest things mattered to her, the way you look at her in the eye, how you hold her, even remembered how she mentioned the only thing she ever really wanted was for him to be on top so he could watch her. It wasn't something he had thought about until now, and finally getting the top button of his jeans undone, he went through with her dream.

With a moan, Austin released himself from his jeans, letting out a satisfactory sigh on her neck. She grinned when he felt his hand grab her leg, placing her ankle on his shoulder as he moved his hips so he was placed within her, letting her walls adjust before he began his pace. Dolly took her lip into her mouth, then released when his thrust began. Having her one hip on such an angle allowed him to go deeper, much deeper than she had remembered. This time, she didn't fake her pleasure. She meant every moan and whisper of encouragment, enjoying the feeling of his jeans rubbing up against her and his sweat falling off of his forehead, onto her chest. It was building deep down in both of them, both of their breaths getting more and more shallower before they both shot forward, releasing any energy they had left over.

She watched as he collapsed on top of her, letting his forehead lean against her shoulder while he caught his breath. Dolly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close while she played with the short hairs on the back of his head, placing kisses on his shoulder.

All she ever wanted was to be with him...and only him.

"I need to get going," he whispered, sitting up and buttoning up his jeans. "But...I hope you find what you're looking for, Doll face."

"The day I signed my contract, I sat where you are for the longest time with my phone in my hand...and your number was glaring right back at me. But I couldn't bring myself to call you..."

"You're still on my phone too," he said with a chuckle. "Still number one on speed dial..." he felt his phone vibrate then from its place in his back pocket. Pulling it out, he leaned over so Dolly could read the text messege as well.

"'Tons of chicks...hurry up. ALX.' Sounds important," Dolly commented with a laugh. "Guess you should get going."

With his hand on the door handle, he pushed his way out, making sure her window was rolled down. "When you get to where ever you're going...call me...just so..."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'll do that." Putting the keys in the ignition, she started up her truck, looking at Austin one last time. As soon as his eyes met hers, he knew something was up.

Leaning forward so his arms were resting on top of the window, he raised his eyebrows. "Yes?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Can I get a kiss?" she asked quietly. When she saw him procrastanate, she laughed. "Come on Austin, nothing can be worse than what we just did," he told him, placing her hand on top of his.

He cupped her face, resting her chin on top of his thumb, and gently placed his lips against hers, letting it linger. "Be safe," he whispered, wiping away a tear that was falling down her cheek. "And don't forget to call."

"I still love you," she whispered, looking down at his feet. "I never stopped." Her eyes gazed up at his one last time before she pulled out of the parking lot, leaving him behind once again. And from his spot in the back of the parking lot, he watched the truck leave until the tail lights were out of sight...watched as she left his life.

Again.

With his hands in his pockets, Austin turned and left the parking lot, his mind a fuzzy haze of what had just happend. Just over the fence in the far distant he could see the orange circle, representing the sun, about to rise, with the purples and pinks behind it. The screen on his cellphone read 6:13AM, and he quickly thought about if it was too late to go back to Alex's hotel room where all the girls would be...something to get his mind off of his deciteful ways.

Entering the hotel lobby, he took a seat on the couch, next to Bobby who was staring at a picture and had packed bags beside him. "She's gone, isn't she?" Bobby asked, placing the picture on his lap, a hurt expression on his face. When Austin didn't answer, he shook his head. "Figures...why are you so torn up about it?"

With a chuckle, Austin shrugged his shoulders, gazing off into space. "I don't know, man...she said she was happy with AJ...then I came here, and that was that." Proping his feet up on the table in front of him, Austin let out of a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't think I'm ready to be with Libs anymore."

Bobby raised his eyebrows in confusion. "But, you just started seeing each other," he pointed out.

"And then Dolly came back and now everything is fucked. Like, Libby is a great girl, she's awesome with Annie, and Annie just adores her...I guess it was too soon..." Austin let out a puff of air, placing his hands on top of his head and closed his eyes. "Mind if I change the topic?" he asked Bobby.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you so torn up about it?" Bobby ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up, placing the picture in his pocket and grabbed his bags that were on the floor. When his back was turned and he began to walk towards the doors, Austin shot up out of his seat, grabbing the much larger man by the arm. "That's no fair," he whispered. "It's not fair that I sit there and tell you what's going on in my mind, after the only woman I have ever loved leaves my life, _again,_ and you just get to get up and fuck off like nothing."

Clenching his fist, the Canadian looked down, keeping his eyes focused on his feet. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he handed the picture over to Austin, his brown eyes tearing up. "I know you've seen that picture before," he said as steady as he could.

Glaring down at the picture, Austin briefly closed his eyes before opening them again. The white sundress...the blonde staring off in a distance...the pregnant stomach...

The tulips.

"I was only looking out for her," he continued. "I just didn't want her to get hurt...I was trying to be the older brother she didn't have the first time around..." Bobby took the pictured out of Austin's hand, quickly shoving it back in his pocket and left the hotel, leaving the smaller man by himself.

While he walked towards the elevators, the sun now completely rised as beaming down its lights, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying to get that one tiny voice from all those years ago out of his memory...

_"I think I might have a half brother or something out there..."_

Dolly placed her carry on luggage in the over head compartment on the plane, standing on the very tip of her toes to reach. "Allow me to help," a voice from behind her said, pushing her luggage all the way to the back of the small cabinent. "You look like you're struggling."

She moved out of the way and stood in the middle of the aisle, watching as the man helped her. "Thanks," she said with a smile, shocked when he smiled back at her. He was a tall man, easily standing at 6'2" and was dressed in a three piece business suit. His brown hair was slightly shaggy, enough for him to keep having to move it out of his eyes, which were blue, and when he smiled, his left cheek had a dimple.

"You're off to New Zealand too?" he asked, closing the compartment.

Dolly nodded her head and moved in front of him, sitting in the seat next to the window, "I am," she answered, curling up in a ball.

"Any reason?" he sat next to her, laughing when she raised an eyebrow at him. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out his ticket. "45 K," he said, refering to his seat.

She laughed and brought out hers as well, "46 K," she responded. "So, what's a savy man like you doing in New Zealand?" She took another glance at him, quickly noticing the ring on his left ring finger. "What does the wife think?"

The stranger gave a chuckle and looked back at her, moving the hair out of his eyes. "The wife thinks its great because it's to settle a deal worth over thirty million dollars," he said with a raise of his eyebrows. "But, the wife probably was hoping for me to sit next to an old, smelly man that listens to Toby Keith religiously, and not a cute, blonde like you that listens to...Rolling Stones?"

"They have a few good tunes." She grinned back at him and their eyes met. Instantly, she could tell they wanted the same thing, and that was to forget anything that had happend before the flight. "So, James, you're a business man," Dolly stated.

"Whoa, we're on first name basis now?" he asked, giving her another smile.

"I checked your ticket when you showed me it."

"Ah, a smart blonde. Another thing the wife didn't expect," he joked, giving her a nudge. "I wasn't smart enough to check yours."

Dolly shook her head as she kept the grin on her face, "my name isn't important," she told him in a whisper.

"Maybe you could tell me it over drinks at say...my hotel room?" James questioned, his fingers trailing up her arm.

Feeling the goosebumps and a heated feeling from below her, all she could do was nod. "That can be arranged."

She called out his name in extascy as her body quaked from underneth her, making Dolly collapse on top of him in a sudden heap of exhaustion. It had been the fifth time that night they had preformed such an activity since they reached his hotel room, three empty chapagine bottles and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries later. James' arms held her body close to him, letting his fingers move up and down her back to bring her down from her high.

"Unbelievable," she moaned, kissing along his collarbone while he flipped her over so he was on top. Their lips met again, exchanging soft kisses while their bodies recovered. When the kisses stopped, he rolled off of her and laid on the sheets, letting Dolly bring the covers up to cover themselves. "You," she said, moving closer so her head laid on his chest, "are amazing."

James grinned to himself as he kissed the top of her head and took a sip from the fourth bottle of champagine they had opened previously. He passed the bottle to her and watched as she pretended to drink it down, just like she had with the other three bottles; he didn't need to know he was doing all the drinking. "I'm going to go outside," she told him, straddling his hips and leaning forward to press their lips together.

Grabbing the large comforter and wrapping it around her naked form, Dolly left the king sized bed in peace. She walked over to her purse to grab her phone, remembering what Austin had told her about calling him when she got to where she had wanted to go, and what better place than to call him from the hotel balcony in a country no one would ever suspect?

The wedding by now would be over and everyone would be at Joe's beach house for the reception, having drinks and a good time. She tried her best to picture where he would be at that moment...sitting next to Libby and laughing with the other couples? Dancing with Annalynn while she was on his hip and her head was on her shoulder where she was fast asleep? Making promises to Petey about how he'll treat Libby, swearing he won't be like AJ?

Where would AJ be? Alone in a corner, watching as everyone celebrated with the newlyweds?

With so many thoughts crossing through her mind, she stared down at her cell phone, seeing Austin's number looking right back at her. Just a simple push of the _send_ button, and she could hear his voice again, the same calming voice that would console her whenever she needed it most...

Or...

She could delete his number, and not have to speak to him again. If she were to delete his number, she could start that whole new life she had wanted to when she first bought her plane ticket to New Zealand and not have to worry about what he was doing, because she had finally moved on.

"Doll face," James moaned, wrapping his arms around the smaller blonde, "I buy you dinner, I buy a nice hotel room for the two of us..." he moved his hands to the top of her neck where the comforter was and slowly pulled it down, exposing her bare skin for his lips to kiss. "And I still don't know your name."

Flinging her blonde hair over to the side, she looked over her shoulder with the seductive grin on her face. While her mind was in perfect condition compared to his, she remembered how he wasn't smart enough to know to look at her plane ticket to find out her name. Taking the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth, she thought hard about her name. She looked around her surroundings, then looked at him, knowing he wouldn't even remember tonight because she'd be gone by sunrise, and James would be going home in a few days, back to his wife.

That's when it hit her. She could be whoever she wanted for the next few hours...she could be whoever she wanted while she was still in New Zealand. Dolly Paliti and Sadie Niall didn't have to exist to anybody, so with a final sigh, she turned around to wrap her arms around him, letting the comforter fall to the ground.

In her mind, she could still be with him...she wasn't ready to move on just yet.

"Libby," she whispered, making sure their lips were barely touching. "Libby Williams."

She wasn't ready to move on...

LegendSpeaking: OK, so...there it is. The last, final chapter to the wonderful story known as Three Words.

I started this story back in the end of April, and didn't finish it until October, save for a few last minute changes this past Tuesday night in this chapter. As you can tell, this story meant the fucking world to me as I wanted it to be better than anything I had ever writtin, even better than Don't Forget To Breathe, which, looking back at it now, isn't that good of a story, lol. But hey, I'm sure most writers think that about their early stuff, so I'm going to say it's normal.

Now, I always have some sort of 'thank you' at the end of these long stories, so here it is. The _two_ people that need to be thanked are:

Mikey Knox: for thinking of the flashback idea. While at first it only took up maybe half a chapter, it then turned into a major part of the story. Your little idea inspired by Kill Bill made the story, and for that, thank you.

and of course...

Candy: That's right. The Candy character in this story is based off of one of the most wonderfulest (fuck you, its my thank you, wonderfulest is a word) people someone could ever meet. The story is finally complete, and of course, without your criticism, it wouldn't have had happend, even with the "write something new" comments, because this story took far too long. I love you and can't wait to start a new story :P

So, thats everything. This was Three Words.

Thank you for reading,

LegendThriller


End file.
